In Loco Parentis
by angelofjoy
Summary: Grace is kidnapped from school and it's not because of Danny, but Grace has some tricks up her sleeves, and the five-os wont go down without a fight. Can Five-O solve the case and keep Danny calm enough to save Grace? Rated T for language and violence
1. Good Bye Gracie

**A/N: Hello Everyone. So, after watching the season finale, and not really knowing how I feel about it just yet, I decided that it was alright to post the first chapter of a new story. This story takes place before the whole Rachel/Stan split up idea comes into play, but after the Stan and his dirty business deals come into the light. I've had this idea brewing for quite a while so I hope it's enjoyable.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYONE. **

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Goodbye Gracie

The day had begun like any other day, or so it would have seemed. Stan Edwards dropped his step daughter off at the front gates of her private school and watched with love and admiration as she bobbed up the stairs to the doors, her pigtails swinging in the wind. Stan had come to love and admire the fiery spirit of the feisty little eight-year-old. He saw so much of her mother in her looks and although he would never admit it, he knew that Grace was growing up with the true Williams countenance. She was just like her biological father, had the intuition of a cop and the grace and poise of a regal, British lady, and she was only eight.

Grace turned at the top of the stairs to see Stan wave at her and pull away as she walked into the courtyard of the school. She saw her friends and avoided eye contact with one boy unparticular as she rushed in the other direction.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Tommy asked as he ran up to Grace and watched her duck away from him.

"Because I don't want to talk to you right now," She sighed and kept walking toward the main doors.

"What did I do?" Tommy asked indignantly.

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk to you, or anyone. Please leave me alone." Grace said tears in her eyes as she stepped through the school doors into the still deserted hallway.

Grace walked quickly to the familiar classroom that she shared with twenty six other students and saw the person she wanted to see. She knocked softly and waited for the door to be opened. Her teaching assistance smiled as she looked up from the desk and walked toward the door slowly.

"Good morning, Grace, what's the matter?" Liliana Weston asked as she looked down into the tearful eyes of the eight year old.

"Good morning, Miss Lili, can I please come in early. I just don't want to talk to anyone right now." Grace sighed and looked at the floor.

"Sure munchkin, come on in. You can catch up to the class in your reading," Liliana smiled and walked toward her desk as Grace followed her into the room. She had almost sat down when she realized that Grace had followed her across the room and was staring at her desk tearfully.

"What has happened Grace?" Liliana asked again as she walked around and knelt before the little girl.

"Mommy and Daddy were fighting again," Grace sighed as a tear rolled down her blushing cheek.

"Sometimes mommies and daddies' fright, but it's not your fault." Lili said as she held out her hands to Grace and Grace took them and squeezed them.

"But I know they were fighting about me. Mommy wants me to stay with her this weekend because Stan has a party at work for the children of his employees, but it's my weekend with Daddy. I know she didn't want me to hear the fight and that's why Stan took me to school, but I did." Grace sighed. "And I know mommy will get her way and I'll have to go to the party."

"And you don't want to go?" Lili asked.

"No, Uncle Steve was going to have a bonfire on the beach tonight and I wanted to be there." Grace sighed.

"Sometimes it might be better for you to be with children your own age," Lili smiled trying not to take sides but seeing the distress in the little girl, "but other times its really nice to be with your Ohana, do you understand what I'm trying to say?" she asked.

"I'm with kids all day every day, and I hardly ever get to see Daddy, let alone my uncles and auntie Kono." Grace sighed.

"Would you like to maybe call your mommy and tell her what you would like to do?" Lili asked as she pulled her cell out of her pocket and placed it in Grace's hands.

"No, she'll just get mad," Grace sighed, "and then she'll be upset because she'll know that I heard them fighting. And then she'll call daddy and they'll fight again because of me." Grace sobbed.

"Well, then how about Danno? Would you like to call him instead?" Lili asked.

Grace smiled slightly and nodded drying her tears on the sleep of her uniform.

"Ok, take my phone to your desk and call you Daddy, but be quick because the bell is going to ring and you know how much of a taboo it is to have a phone in class, and yes, even I get in trouble for that," Lili smiled and watched as Grace turned and walked to the other side of the room and sat down at her desk.

5-0

Grace sat down at her desk, placed her backpack beside her and dialed the familiar number into the unfamiliar phone. She listened for a few seconds before her father answered not in his familiar way, but as if he were on a business call.

"William," came the short and common greeting and introduction.

"Daddy," Grace said softly and almost questioningly into the phone.

"Hey Monkey, where are you?" Danny asked cheerfully.

"I'm at school," Grace answered.

"On the phone," Danny asked almost jokingly.

"Yes, Miss Lili let me call you. I was upset. I heard you and mommy fighting. Do I still get to come to the bonfire tonight?" she asked softly.

"You're mother and I have discussed it and yes, you get to be with me tonight and with her tomorrow for the party and then I get you all day Sunday. We'll even make waffles tomorrow morning before I drop you off. How does that sound?" he asked cheerfully.

A smile spread across Grace's face, "good," she answered softly.

"So Steve and I will be at the school at 3 o-clock or…" he trailed off.

"Fifteen hundred hours," Grace answered with a smile.

"Correct, and then we'll have all the fun I promised you, ok?" Danny asked.

"Thank you," Grace said and sniffled a little.

"Were you crying Monkey?" Danny asked softly, "Was it Tommy again?"

"No," Grace giggled, "I was crying, but only because I thought I wasn't going to get to see you."

"I almost cried too," Danny whispered, "but don't tell anybody ok."

"I won't," Grace smiled.

"Alright, now get to work, my future doctor. And remember, Danno loves you." Danny said lovingly in his usual way.

"I love you too Daddy, but I don't want to be a doctor," Grace said cheerfully.

"Oh right, dolphin trainer," Danny laughed.

"No, I've changed my mind," Grace said proudly.

"You did, to what?" Danny asked knowing that he had to.

"I want to be a Detective like you," Grace stated.

"We'll discuss that further when you're forty, until then, become a dolphin trainer." Danny stated.

Grace giggled.

"I'll see you this afternoon, Monkey, I love you," Danny said again.

"I love you too," Grace echoed as the bell rang. "Bye."

"Goodbye Gracie," Danny said and ended the call.

5-0

Liliana walked toward Grace's desk as the bell rang and the students began to fill the class. Mrs. Robinson walked in the door, closing it behind her, as the class began to settle, but Liliana remained at Grace's side.

"Feeling better?" Lili asked as she scooped up her phone and placed it in her shirt, as fast as she could, before Mrs. Robinson saw her.

"I do," Grace smiled and began pulling her work out of her bag.

Liliana had been helping Grace with much of her work, and with settling into the new school. It was usually the teaching assistant's job to help out where ever the primary teacher needed her too, but Grace was a special case. Grace was a brilliant little girl, slightly more advanced than the rest of her class, but the change of school, the moving the thousands of miles from her old home and her parents divorce had taken its told on her emotionally and on her studies. So it fell to Liliana to get Grace settled, help her make friends and to feel comfortable with her new realm.

Grace was really starting to open up. She trusted Liliana more than she trusted anyone and although she didn't have any difficulties making friends, she was struggling with getting the hang of the new things she was learning. Some of the kids around her were local and called her odd names. Liliana was a local and understood what they were saying, and did everything she could to stop the bullying nature of the young students and help Grace understand what she was learning and experiencing. They had become fast friends. Grace spoke fondly of Liliana to everyone she held dear to her and although most people through Liliana was just another school friends, her parents and Danny's team knew Liliana was one of the only other adults that Grace trusted and admired.

As Mrs. Robinson began her first lesson for the day, after the national anthem was sung and the class pledged the allegiance to the flag, Liliana knelt down beside Grace and began to check over her homework from the previous night. She had done well, got all her work done and was nearly caught up to the pace of the whole class. Grace would make it to the end of term right there with the rest of her classmates; there was no doubt about it in Liliana's mind, but she was worried about Grace's emotional state. It would be a trying day for the little girl, as the morning had not started off on a good foot, but Liliana was determined to try to make it better.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the hallways that drew Mrs. Robinson's attention to the door and then a flash like lightning and a crack like thunder sound through the halls casing a sickening silence. The door of the classroom was pushed opened and three men dressed all in black, their faces covered and only their eyes visible, rushed into the class room.

"Get down on the ground all of you, now!" the first man yelled as he entered the room wielding a recently fired hand gun.

The two other men followed dragging the principal and his secretary with them. They quickly fastened the authority figures to the teacher's desk and turned to their leader.

"Hand over Grace Williams and no one will get hurt!" The first intruder stated as the children all around the room sobbed and gasped at the demand.

Liliana reached out, wrapped her arms around Grace and pulled her down onto the floor.

"Let her go," the man who was the first in the room stated as he came up to Liliana and Grace at the back of the classroom.

"No," Liliana stated.

"I will kill you," the man stated as he aimed his gun at Liliana's head.

"Then do it because I'm not letting her go," Lili stated as she shielded Grace from the intruders.

The first intruder shifted on his feet, balled his left hand into a fist and swung out, hitting the TA right in the face. Lili staggered but her grip and determination grew stronger.

"Give me the girl now," the first man ordered again.

"No," Lili stated.

"We have to go," Another of the intruders hissed to the leader of the pack, "someone's going to show up after you fired your weapon in the school hallway. We have to go now!"

"Take them, both of them," The first man stated feeling his partner's anxiety and watched as his lackeys rushed forward and grabbed both Liliana and Grace. He wound up once more and lashed out at Liliana to stop her screaming. "I will deal with you later," he hissed as the TA gasped in pain and fell silent. "This could have been avoided, had you just given up the girl," he added as he followed them out of the room, firing off his weapon again to scatter the gathering hordes, and walked behind his colleagues as they dragged the tangle females out of the school kicking and screaming.


	2. A Family's Fear

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has alerted this story. I was overwhelmed with the responses and the sheer number of alters that rolled in. I've never had this kind of interest before and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. I hope I can live up to your expectations.**

**Just a little warning, this chapter has a lot of emotional stuff in it. Some whump and some tense moments. I'm throwing you right into the thick of things.**

**As usual I do not own anything, although I wish I could reach out and hug them all after what I did to them in this chapter. **

**Thank you all again and Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A Family's Fear

Danny tossed his cell back onto his desk top as the call between himself and his daughter ended. He sighed knowing that she was upset but knew that he had soothed her fears and that at least he wasn't giving up his whole weekend with her. It was consolation enough to get him through the day. He stood from his desk, stretched and walked out into the bullpen where Steve and Kono were pouring over a stack of case files.

"What are we looking at?" Danny asked as he saw the miscellaneous files laid out.

"Just some odds and ends," Kono smiled, "nothing really interesting, but as we have no cases right now, we may as well help out with some of the HPD cases."

"So what are we interested in?" Danny asked.

"Weapons theft," Kono asked rather than answered as she flipped open the file, "or missing person?"

"We could take em both once Chin get's here," Steve stated, "flip a coin to see who gets what off the top?"

Danny shrugged his agreement as Chin walked into the office a look of absolute horror on his face.

"What's going on?" Kono asked seeing the discomfort in Chin's eyes.

"I just heard a call on the radio that there were shots fired at an elementary school!" Chin stated as he pulled up the application on the computer and tuned into the police frequency.

Steve, Danny and Kono held their breaths as they listened.

"I'm sure media is already on the scene," Chin added and turned monitors on all around him and locked them to local channels.

"That's Grace's school," Danny gasped as his voice caught in his throat and his eyes grew wide as the news bulletin flashed that a kidnapping had taken place.

5-0

Grace sat in the darkness, unlike her teacher, she had been awake and alert throughout the whole ordeal. Liliana had held on as long as she could but the final shove and the anger of the captors slammed her head into the wall and then everything went black for the mild mannered TA. Grace watched in horror as the pretty young woman fell to the ground in a pile and the blood began to run down one side of her head. Grace was then violently shoved into the same space and the door slammed behind her causing the cell to fall into total darkness.

Grace stood for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness, afraid to move, afraid to cry, even afraid to breath, but the longer the silence was with her the more she became calm and the more her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The room was small. There was a long board attached to the wall, long enough and wide enough for one person to lie down on it. In the middle of the floor Liliana was laying in a pile, face down, her head turned to one side as the blood rolled over her brow. Grace listened, holding her own breath, to hear if Liliana was breathing but couldn't. She forced her arms out in front of her as she kneeled down and felt the floor until she reached Lili and felt along her body to her neck where she searched for the poor woman's pulse as her father had showed her. she counted the slow steady rhythm as the blood pulsed through the vein and she sighed in relief to know that Lili was alive; just the simple act of feeling Lili's pulse help to comfort the poor, trembling eight year old child.

With all her might, Grace rolled Lili onto her back, straightened her out on the floor and cradled the woman's head in her lap. "Danno will find us," Grace whispered in the darkness, "I know he will." She said as she patted Lili's hair and moved it out of the cut on her forehead.

5-0

"Daniel!" the voice of the British woman caught the attention of the Five-Os as the doors burst open and Rachel ran in. He face was white as a sheet, her eyes were stained and Stan was following her like a lost puppy dog. "They have Grace," she cried and Steve almost had to reach out to catch his partner from falling.

Danny swayed at the news, his knees nearly buckled; he reached out and grabbed the Smart Table with one hand as Rachel fell into him sobbing.

"I don't believe it," he whispered. "Why?" he asked as Rachel shook in his arms.

"They took her because of him," Rachel stated anger, hatred, and sorrow in her voice as she spun and pointed at Stanley Edwards. "They are ransoming her because of him." She sobbed.

Danny's eyes flashed in rage as he looked at Stanley, "what have you done?" he hissed tears in his eyes.

"Whoa, calm down," Steve stated as he jumped between Danny and Stanley.

"They have my child because of him," Danny yelled.

"I'm sorry," Stanley stated fear in his eyes and sorrow on his voice, "I don't know why this has happened."

"I know why," Danny yelled, "you're dirty dealings is why, you've burned too many bridges, you've pissed off too many people and now my daughter has been kidnapped, had a gun held to her head again because of you!" Danny screamed.

"Ok, split them up," Steve stated, not moving from his place between Danny and Stanley, "Chin, my office with Stan, now. Kono take Rachel and Danny into his office, now." He ordered.

Chin dragged Stanley away before Danny would move. He then released his ex-wife and followed Kono toward his office.

5-0

Grace looked up and all around the cell like room she and Lili were being held in. Up high on the walls were what looked like windows; dust covered, frosted glass that were not letting in the light. They were nothing more than dim grey rectangles out of reach of the little girl.

There wasn't any sound coming from anywhere. Grace listened hard to the silence around her and heard only Lili's and her own breathing. There was a drain in the middle of the floor, but other than that, there was nothing but the make shift bunk and the four walls. Grace sat, cradling her teacher's head in her lap and she began to cry, huge, sorrowful tears. They were the first tears of despair the little girl had cried. She was scared; she wanted to know why they wanted her and what they were going to do. It was lonely, it was dark and Grace felt completely helpless until she saw something peak out of the edge of Lili's shirt. Grace's eyes grew wide as she reached for the shiny bit of metal and pulled out Lili's phone. She gasped as it reacted to her touch and frantically she dialed the one and only number that came to her mind.

5-0

"What do they want?" Chin asked as he watched Stanley pace McGarrett's office.

"They want money, they want me to vacate the position I hold with my company and they want me to leave Hawaii all together. They say they will hand Grace over when the money is in their hands and I am at the terminal heading back to the mainland." Stanley stated and handed his phone to Chin, "I recorded the whole conversation as soon as they started to threaten me."

"Do not move from this office," Chin stated and walked out leaving Stanley to stew.

"What did he say," Steve asked as Chin slammed the phone down on the Smart Table.

"We have the ransom conversation," Chin stated and pressed play.

"So the price on our little girls head is 50 million," Steve stated in disgust. "I'll kill him, if Danny doesn't," he added as the recording finished and all the accusations were laid out on the table.

5-0

Danny was in a state of constant motion as Kono held him and Rachel in his office to calm down. He paced the length of the room cursing profusely and racking his brain, trying to wrap it around what Rachel had confessed was on the recording.

"50 million, that's what my little girl costs," Danny hissed his eyes red with tears, "I'm going to kill someone," he added as his phone began to vibrate on his desk. He glanced at it, but when no picture showed up he picked it up and then recognized the number.

"Lili?" he asked.

"Daddy?" Grace whispered.

"Grace," Danny gasped, "what happened, where are you?"

"Danny, I'm in a cell, Lili is hurt," Grace sobbed.

"Grace, its going to be ok, we'll find you," Danny stated and rushed out of his office, fumbling with his phone, nearly dropping it as Kono followed. "Trace this call," He hissed and placed the phone on the board. "Grace just keep on talking to me."

"Daddy, the car, I saw the registration tag, but I only remember part of it." Grace stated.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"HBM3," Grace stated.

"Kono…" The words were hardly out of Danny's mouth before Kono had jumped into action.

5-0

Grace froze as a sudden noise caught her attention. "They are coming," Grace stated into the phone and hung up, fumbling to throw the phone back into the folds of Lili's shirt. She stared in horror, tears running down her cheeks as the door swung open and the light practically blinded her.

"What is your name?" the man in black asked as he stared down at the little girl, his face was uncovered this time.

"Grace," she whispered.

"Who is your father?" the man asked.

Grace trembled, "Detective Williams." She answered.

"Five-O?" he asked.

Grace nodded.

"Not Stanley Edwards?" the man asked.

Grace shook her head.

Grace flinched as the man lunged toward her and grabbed her by the front of her school uniform; "if you are lying to me, I will kill you." he hissed into her face as he kicked Lili's unconscious body and pulled Grace to her feet.

"I'm not lying," Grace sobbed, "Detective Daniel Williams is my father. Stanley Edwards is my step father." She practically screamed as her little body began to tremble.

"Shit," The man hissed and threw her to the floor.

Grace curled into a ball and sobbed as the door slammed again.

5-0

"GRACE!" Danny yelled as the line went dead and the trace came up incomplete. He slammed his fists into the table, his body trembling as a sob shook his composure.

"We'll find her," Steve said his emotions betraying him, "she's a brilliant little girl and she gave us a partial plate, we will find her."

"The school has surveillance, they're sending it over." Kono said drying her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm running the partial through every database we have."

"CSI have pulled three bullets from the walls of the school," Chin said softly not daring to look at any of his three partners, "we'll have them to run soon."

"No soon enough," Danny said as he clenched his fists and grabbed his phone off the Smart Table. "I'll be in my office," he sighed rubbed at his eyes. "I now have to tell my ex-wife that we almost had her back." He added as tears continued to roll down his cheeks, "I heard her voice," he sobbed, "we were so close."

**A/N: Ok, I will admit, I cried when I wrote this and I cried again when I proofed it. I feel like such a horrible person for having such bad things done to little Grace!**


	3. Come Around

**A/N: Thank you once again to everyone reading and reviewing and alerting this story. You are amazing.**

**This chapter, I will apologies, is very much a filler chapter. It had a lot of development in it and the next chapter will be able to move forward because of it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**As always, I do not own anything.**

Chapter 3: Come Around

Liliana stirred, felt the cold hard floor against her cheek and tired to rise from her position. The shooting pain in her head made her blink a few times but the darkness didn't disappear. She felt her head, felt the bump developing there and could smell the coppery sent of the blood that coated her cheek. Then as she moved she felt her cell slide down her belly and out of her blouse onto the floor. It made a clattering sound, but the screen flashed to life and the light sent her reeling in pain.

She picked it up hurriedly and scanned the floor remembering what had happened. She found Grace, curled up in a ball, sound asleep and move hesitantly before deciding not to wake her up. Liliana waited for the darkness to sooth her aching head once again before she closed her eyes tightly and dialed the first number that came into her aching head.

5-0

Malia jumped when she felt the pager in her lab coat pocket vibrating. She looked at the number, smiled to knowingly to herself and turned back to her patient.

"I'm sorry Mr. Onaka, I must excuse myself. I'll return shortly to check on you once more before your treatment. Your treatment is scheduled for this afternoon." Malia smiled cheerfully as she looked down at the balding old man in the bed before her.

"Thank you very much Doctor." The old man forced a smiled and turned his face to the sun that was shining in his hospital window.

Malia left the room, taking long strides, as she walked toward the end of the oncology ward to her little, and secluded, office. She sat down at her desk, picked up the receiver of her office phone and dialed the number she spotted on the pager.

5-0

Liliana jumped as she felt the phone vibrate and make more noise than she anticipated as she quickly answered it.

"Why are you whispering?" Malia giggled into the phone.

"I'm being held captive, Malia, you have to help me." Lili whispered.

"Lili I'm not playing games, I'm at work," Malia stated angrily.

"I'm not either. There was an abduction from my school today. I was taken with one of my students. You have to get help." Liliana stated frantically.

"You're not joking," Malia stated hearing a familiar fear in her little sister's voice, "why didn't you call the police."

"Because I don't know where I am," Liliana stated as she started to cry.

"Lili stay calm, are you ok?" Malia asked fearfully now.

"I have bump on my head," Lili stated through her tears.

"More specifically, please?" Malia asked.

"A minor head trauma and a small contusion on the right side of my forehead," Lili sighed.

"Do you feel concussed?" Malia asked.

"Stop doctoring me and get help please," Lili stated frantically again as she hung up.

Lili held her breath, fumbling with the phone as something jostled at the door, but pasted it by. She sighed heavily, forced herself to her knees and felt around the floor of the dark space. She forced herself to her feet, felt the stinging in her head again and leaned heavily on the wall to regain her balance. Slowly she walked a circle around the room, feeling every wall, every surface, and trying to see if she could reach the tiny windows high up on the wall.

"There is no way out," Grace said quietly as she watched the dark figure of her teacher cover all of the same places she had in her search for an exit.

"Are you alright Grace?" Lili asked as her eyes focused and she saw the little girl before her.

Grace shrugged; she didn't know how she was. She was scared, she was trapped, she had seen and heard things that would have driven her father to kill, but she could describe the calm she was feeling. She heard her father's voice in the back of her mind. "I'll find you Grace," Danny said, "you'll be ok, Monkey, Daddy is coming to get you."

"I don't know," Grace sighed.

"We're going to get out of here," Lili said tearfully as she retraced her steps around the room and found the solid metal door that locked them into their cage.

"Who did you call?" Grace asked softly.

"I called my sister, she has a friend that worked in the HPD, and she may be able to get help." Lili stated frantically as her tears coated her cheeks.

"I used your phone," Grace said as she found Lili's hands in the darkness and latched onto it. "I called Daddy," she said, "Five-O is looking for us."

"You are so smart," Lili sobbed letting her fear take over. "I want you to take this, hold it on you and keep it hidden," Lili said as she reached out and lowered herself to the floor to sit beside Grace, placing her phone in the little girl's hands. "If anything happens to me at least they won't find that on you and you can call for help again." She added as she wrapped her arms around Grace and hugged her close.

"I am scared Lili," Grace whispered in the darkness.

"I am too," Lili confessed and whipped the tears from her wet cheeks.

5-0

Kono typed and shifted through vehicles and registration tags as Steve paced before the Smart Table, his eyes always on the TV screens that shouted out information on what had happened. When Five-O was mentioned as on the case he shivered a little and hoped that it wasn't a hindrance that they had jumped onto this. He worried more than he had every worried about a case before. This one was too personal, too innocent and sickening. He felt his stomach churn at the sheer thought of not knowing where Grace was and that she was in danger. There was no question in his mind; if he failed at this mission then he would have failed in everything he had ever done. His goal had always been to save lives and Grace's life was the most precious to many of the members of his team.

"Lots of hits on the plate," Kono sighed as she ran her hands through her hair, "unless I can narrow it down to a type of vehicle I don't know what to do."

"I have surveillance," Chin stated as he walked back into the office and placed the DVD's down on the Smart Table, his hands shaking.

"Load them up," Kono said a new sense of hope and purpose coming over her. "There has to be something on these."

"There has to be," Steve sighed and looked down as videos started to spring up.

5-0

Malia sprinted across the floor of the Palace lobby and up the steps that led into the Five-O office. She spotted the one person she had hoped to see leaning over a computer as she had always imagined him and she walked in the doors.

Three head turned to stare at her as she walked in.

"Malia?" Chin asked confusion in his tone.

"Chin, it's Lili, she's in trouble," Malia said and rushed across the floor and fell into his arms.


	4. The Ransom Demands

**A/N: Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the wonderful reviews and all the encouragement. It means the world to me.**

**Here is Chapter 4, it is going to lead into some big things and hopefully everyone is happy with Danny's behaviour in this look into his determination. Sorry, no Grace this chapter, but she's stuck in a cell so not much can happen.**

**As Always, I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Ransom Demands

Malia looked into Chin's already distressed eyes and repeated her first statement, "Lili is in trouble, she was taken from school this morning. She has a head trauma and a child with her, Chin, what is going on?" she sobbed.

"We're on this case," Chin whispered.

"Liliana is like Miss. Lili, Grace's teacher?" Steve asked in confusion and coincidence.

"You know about this?" Malia asked her eyes wide with shock and fear.

"Grace is our partner's daughter," Chin said sadly to the woman in his arms.

"I didn't even put the thoughts together," Kono sighed, "I knew Liliana was a teacher but I never thought it could ever be the same person."

"So we have two of our own and we know their backgrounds," Steve stated, "get me everything you can on Liliana Weston."

"I'll tell you anything I can if it might help," Malia said fearfully, "the phone is on, but I don't know if she'll answer it. She hung up the moment she heard movement."

"So did Grace," Steve sighed.

"To be safe, and not let on that they had a connection with the outside, we'll wait till they call us again," Chin stated, "Malia, we'll need your phone in the event that they try to contact you."

"Take whatever you need, Chin, just please save my baby sister." Malia sobbed.

5-0

"You are a pack of imbeciles," the voice of over the phone was angry and harsh.

"You said Grace Williams was the key, you said she would be the link between Stanley Edwards and your business. We only did what needed to be done and you didn't specify how you wanted us to proceed," Moloka stated as he paced before the desk in the little office space, his two colleagues sitting patiently and anxiously awaiting their next orders.

"I didn't tell you to kidnap her!" the voice over the phone stated. "Her biological father is going to have a fit and he knows who I am."

"Then, we'll deal with Williams and his team," Moloka stated.

"Dealing with Williams means dealing with Five-O, the governor's task force and full immunity and means. I wouldn't go head to head with them, that's suicide and to top it all of you have gotten a Navy SEAL involved, a man trained to shoot first and ask questions later. Do you think you are smart enough to deal with that?" the phone voice yelled. "I very much doubt it."

"Well we have the girl and her teacher in captivity, what are we suppose to do, just give her up now?" Moloka asked anxiously.

"Go through with the ransom demands," The phone voice stated, "but don't do anything stupid!" he yelled and ended the call.

"Well you heard the boss," Moloka stated eyeing his two colleagues, "Clay you get on the phone and make the demands and drop location arrangement, "Zachary, you're going on the run."

"What about the TA?" Zachary, the youngest member of the gang, asked.

"We'll ransom her as well, for our own benefit, but only after we've gotten everything we want from Edwards and the Five-Os." Moloka stated and watched as his lackeys scattered.

5-0

"Get Stanley," Kono stated as his phone began to vibrate on the Smart Table and she began the preparations to trace the incoming call.

Steve rushed to his office, motioned for Stanley to come to the door and then rushed back across the office to get Danny, "this could be the call Danny," he stated and Danny left his ex-wife's side, leaving behind the tangle of rosary beads that they had been holding together.

"Nobody says anything except for Stan," Steve stated and the button was pushed on the cellular phone to connect the call to the Smart Table.

"Who is this?" Stanley asked, his voice shaking.

"You know who it is, Mr. Edwards, are you ready to negotiate," the voice on the line was metallic and computerized.

"I was ready with the first call," Stan stated and Kono motioned for him to keep talking, "just tell me what to do," he added.

"Oh, but we know more than we did before," the voice stated, "I'm guessing you are standing there with a group of people that may have an interest into this affair, am I not correct Detective Williams?" the voice asked and Danny jumped.

"I swear if you hurt Grace…" Danny hissed but was cut off by Steve.

"I'm guessing all of the Five-Os are there holding back the loose cannon that is Daniel Williams. You made a big mistake going to them, Stanley," the voice stated.

"You are the one who made the mistake," Steve said coolly.

"Ah, but things have worked out in my favor, Commander McGarrett, for I have a secondary hostage, and I will kill her if you do not cooperate." The phone voice stated. Kono shook her head as the information on the phone came up as scrambled. "I'm guessing you now know that this call is going to be harder to trace and before I give you that opportunity know that after this call is finished I will destroy this phone. So listen carefully because our demands have changed."

"What has changed?" Steve asked.

"We want the money, with the guarantee that Five-O will be sending Detective Williams back to the mainland with Stanley Edwards, that you Commander will return to your unit, that the dirty cop is send back to his night security detail and the rookie can find her own way in the world. In short, say good bye to Five-O. We've had enough of the Haole on our island," the voice stated.

Danny's eyes flashed in a murderous rage.

"We will do as you say," Steve said cooperatively.

"And the money, Commander?" the voice asked.

"I have the money, where do you want it?" Stan stated.

"I want you, alone in your Cadillac, license plate tag HFT23R4 to show up at 20220 Pearl Harbor by fifteen hundred hours today. If I see any other vehicle with you, or any other plate number, the exchange will not happen and I kill the Teacher; Grace will be next." The voice stated and ended the call.

Kono sighed as the decoder came up incomplete.

"Alight, we do everything he says," Danny stated, full on detective mode taking over. "Steve and I will go with Stanley, Kono and Chin, get everything you can on Housing Commissioner Bruce Hoffman, and get him in here to have a little chat." He added with determination.

"But they said to come alone," Stan stated motioning to his phone.

Danny rolled his eyes, "they also said to bring 50 million dollars and we're not really doing that either." He stated. "We won't be seen, we're kind of professionals here." He added and walked back toward his office.

Kono and Chin exchanged looks of confusion and then turned their attention to Steve.

"Why do we want the housing Commissioner," Kono asked, "What does he have to do with this kidnapping?"

"He was the first one to threaten Rachel and Grace to get to me," Stanley sighed.

"Bring him in for a little chat," Steve half smiled, echoing his partners statement, as he sent Kono and Chin into a spiral of motions once again. "And pull up everything you might be able to find on him. I'm sure we can dig up some incriminating dirt."

"Here," Danny stated as he exited his office once again, "try these," he added as he put a set of recorder tapes on the desk, "they are the blackmail Stanley had on the Commissioner in the first place. Also, Stanley, you should probably tell Commander McGarrett anything you might know, or have done in the past, let's say year, that you've been married to my Rachel, which may or may not have been dirty, or questionable to further your fortune. If you aren't completely honest with McGarrett and give him all the information you may or may not have, I'll give him full permission to torture you." Danny stated, "And he's really good at things like that."

Stanley glanced at Steve questioningly.

"He's telling the truth," Steve stated and motioned for Stan to go back to his office and wait.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Kono asked once Stan was out of earshot.

"We are desperate," Danny stated, "it's already been four hours since Grace was taken. I promised Steve and I would pick her up at 3 this afternoon, if this is going to lead us to keeping that promise, I'm taking it."

"We'll find her," Steve nodded and marched off toward his office.


	5. They All Fall Down

**A/N: Thank you once again to everyone who is following this story and just plain reading it. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a great time writing it. Lots of team work, some angst and a pretty out of character moment for Danny, but everyone is expecting out of character for the distraught father right.**

**As always I don't own anything.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

Chapter 5: They All Fall Down

Steve walked into his office to find Stanley pacing nervously. For effect Steve had left the business man alone to stew while he, Kono and Chin made final preparations and then Steve sauntered into his office ready to lay into Stanley, and yet he knew he had to keep his cool.

"I want you to know that I have full immunity and means, meaning I can do just about anything to you to get you to talk, do you understand what I am telling you?" Steve asked towering over the business man.

"I don't believe threatening me will get you what you want," Stan stated, fidgeting, "I'm not the bad guy here."

"Really, you really don't think you are?" Steve asked fire in his eyes, "That little girl means more to us that you ever will. She is our family. I would die for her; I can't say the same for you. Now you will answer all of my questions, do I make myself clear?" Steve yelled.

Stanley nodded seeing something more in the angry Navy SEAL than he had seen all day.

"How is your memory Mr. Edwards?" Steve asked as he walked around his desk and sat down in the high wing back chair.

"My memory is fine, Commander, my current stated of composer is lacking. Why would these people take Grace?" Stan asked frantically, "she's just a little girl."

"She is leverage against you," Steve sighed, "the real question is who have you pissed off bad enough to merit this kind of behaviour?"

"I don't know. Who in their right mind would do this as way of revenge?" Stan asked as he continued to pace nervously. "It's uncivilized, it's barbaric."

"But there are people who would seek revenge against you? Tell me about your enemies, Mr. Edwards." Steve said as he leaned his elbows on his desk and tented his fingers.

"Well, I don't really have enemies," Stan stated nervously.

"Well clearly you do. Is Commissioner Hoffman the only one or are there more, and what did you to do make the Housing Commissioner hate you so much?" Steve asked.

"Well aside for taping the conversations in which he was threatening me, I took over some commercial land that he was trying to have reallocated to within his jurisdiction. I didn't personally believe that a low income housing complex was needed in the middle of the high rise business sector, so I went ahead with establishing another commercial office space and parking lot for overflow from my neighboring firms," Stan explained, "that wasn't the only piece of land that we clashed over but Hoffman seemed exceedingly angry about that one in particular."

"Is there anyone else that could have been involved in the abduction?" Steve asked.

"In business there are always bad deals and unhappy parties, I've just never seen anything like this with Hoffman before." Stan sighed. "You've heard the tapes. You know he threatens, but I was never convinced that he would ever go this far. I thought he was all talk, just as most businessmen are."

"Why was the land so important to him?" Steve asked.

"He said it was all about the low income housing. He didn't go much further than that, but I didn't care for the idea as a whole. I own a lot, rather my company owns a lot of real-estate in the area, all big business related. It's not just my doing, although I deal mainly in the real-estate and development side of the business." Stan explained, "But my mindset is that I don't want low income housing, drug dealing, or whatever manners of foul play happening around my business spaces. We are trying to run a good clean business with a good community reputation. We support the market for low income housing where it is appropriate and give much to charities to help the people of Hawaii in this time of recession. The issue was simply the location that Hoffman was looking at stepping into."

Steve sat quietly at his desk simply staring at Stan for a long moment before he shifted, "have you been involved in any real-estate down in Waikiki recently that has caught the commissioner's attention?" Steve asked.

"Not in Waikiki but I had applied to acquire an old building down in Pearl City, near the harbor," Stan stated. "Hoffman and I have crossed paths many time, he always seems interested in the same property or the destruction of commercial lands."

"And Hoffman wasn't happy seeing you around all the time?" Steve asked.

"Would you be?" Stan asked, "I can't say that I am happy every time he popped up, but it seems so odd sometimes. Only last week, while viewing the property in Pearl City, Hoffman showed up and toured the same facility."

"Have you heard word on the building?" Steve asked.

"It's not what I was looking for," Stan confessed, "we left the property without negotiating anything further."

5-0

A pair of HPD officers walked into the Five-O bullpen, a bright silver briefcase between them, as they walked toward Kono and placed the case on the floor beside the Smart Table. Kono motioned to Steve as he looked up from his desk and she watched as he exited the office, leaving Stanley behind.

"Your special delivery has arrived Commander," one of the officers stated as the case was picked up and placed on the table and opened.

"I thought you said we weren't sending the money in," Kono stated eyeing the bundles of cash in the case.

"We aren't," Steve smiled, "these are all counterfeit," he said and winked at Kono, "very realistic, but without the magnetic strips or the security features. To anyone just glancing at them they look like perfectly legal tender, but they aren't. If things go wrong the case is rigged with a tracking device and none of the serial numbers on these bills are real," Steve explained to the rookie.

"This is a well kept secret;" The HPD officer smiled, "the tracker in the case is worth more than the fake millions."

"Looks like you're ready to roll boss," Kono smiled.

"I'll get Danny, you prep Stan," Steve smiled when the HPD officers had left.

5-0

Commissioner Bruce Hoffman paced his office nervously. His staff knew something was wrong but he had built up a repertoire with his employees that sounded off his discontent and everyone knew not to bother him when he was in one of his moods. He was good at threatening those around him into submission, but his outward appearance was one of gentlemanly and sophisticated ease.

Governor Jameson walked proudly through the Commissioners building, one Officer Kelly at her side as she split the seas of people in the office space. She was just as condescending and threatening as the Commissioner, and as she strolled through the halls and right past the Commissioner's secretary all other motion in the building stopped.

Hoffman heard his door open behind him and he spun anger in his movement, only to be stopped by the Governor's hand raised up to silence him.

"Governor," He stated pleasantly try to hide to tirade that had been brewing, "what brings you here unannounced?" he asked.

Jameson did not speak; she simply turned to Chin and nodded.

Chin held out a recorder and pressed play as everyone that had followed them into the office held their breath.

"_You don't know who you are dealing with. I will crush you. I will see that you never live a single day in peace and quiet again. I will come after your family. I will run you out of Hawaii for good. Do you understand what I am saying to you Mr. Edwards? You are messing with a very powerful and persuasive man_."

Hoffman's mouth dropped open as Chin stopped the playback on the recorder.

"Do you deny that that was you on the recording?" Governor Jameson asked.

Hoffman did not speak.

"We've run the rest of these tapes through voice recognition software, we know it is you," Chin said as he passed the recorder to one of the officers that had come on this run.

"Do you deny it, sir?" Jameson asked again.

"I cannot," Hoffman hissed.

Jameson turned to Chin once again, turning her back on Hoffman, and nodded as her security officers stepped forward followed by two other members of the HPD. "I don't know how powerful or persuasive you are going to be where you are headed, Bruce, but I am certain you will never make another threat like that again." Jameson stated as she heard Chin pull his handcuffs from their clip on his belt and walked toward the Commissioner. "I hereby relieve you of all of your duties as Housing Commissioner pending your trial." She added as she turned to see the anger and the malaise flash in his eyes.

"You, Bruce Hoffman, are charged with threats of a terroristic nature and have the right to remain silent," Chin stated as the steel clicking of the hand cuffs sounded off in the Commissioners office.

5-0

Danny fidgeted the whole time he was in the car with Steve. His eyes were bloodshot, he looked twenty years older than he truly was, and he probably should not have been on this operation but there was no talking him down from it. The determination and the pain in his every move convinced Steve that even had he wanted to stop his partner from participating in this mission he would have been fighting Danny himself, and with the desperation in his eyes, Steve was almost certain that Danny would win that fight.

Steve became uneasy with every moment that passed in silence, "alright, let's go over this once more," he said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Why?" Danny asked with a sigh as he began to chew on his thumb nail.

"Because we have to stick to protocol on this one," Steve stated.

"And you are warning me on this?" Danny asked in disbelief, "you want to lecture me on protocol?" he asked again practically laughing, but there was an acid like quality to his voice.

"These are very difference circumstances than we are used to," Steve sighed. "We have to be very careful or risk everything that we have accomplished so far. We don't want to get tossed off this case because we're too emotionally involved. I want to find Grace as much as you do and under any other circumstances I would be flying off the handle to do it, but we can. We have to be professional and calculated in our attempts." He said trying every rationalization he could to bring some semblance of calm to the otherwise static car ride.

"Holy Jesus, I'm not having this discussion with you!" Danny snapped. "I don't want to hear this from you like I'm stupid!" he hissed and as Steve pulled to a stop at a stop light he got out of the Camaro. "We are just not having this conversation. I can't fuckin' believe this," Danny stated balling his fists as he stood on the sidewalk beside the car.

"What are you doing?" Steve yelled frantically watching for the light to change.

"I'm going to walk to the render view. It's just down the block. Or I may have to shoot you if I stay in my own vehicle. Is that alright with you?" Danny hissed and backed away from the car as the light turned green.

"Get in the car Danny!" Steve hissed.

"No," Danny stated, turned away and walked down the street with the motions of a pack of pedestrians.

Steve punched at the steering wheel as he flew off the line with a little more aggression than he had anticipated trying not to loose Danny in the throngs of people who all seemed to find their way out into the streets that afternoon.

5-0

Steve pulled the Camaro to a stop at the designated location, as agreed upon by all the members of the operation and listened and watched for Stan's Cadillac to pull to a stop in the meeting location. All parties involved were digitally linked to one another through the ear pieces but Danny had yet to join into the conversation. Impatiently Steve continued to call out to his partner until the Black Escalade pulled to a stop before Stan's Cadillac and radio silence was called out.

Steve had lost Danny when the building started to close in on one another and Danny ducked away from the pedestrians and into the shadows of the usually bustling industrial park. Knowing Danny would not walk away from this opportunity, Steve was sure his partner would show himself, but when the time came and Danny hadn't checked in, Steve started to worry.

Steve could hear every word that passed between Stan and the man who emerged from the black Escalade and still Danny was nowhere to be found. The exchange was about to take place, the ambush imminent now and yet Danny was still AWAL.

"Jesus Danny, where are you," Steve hissed under his breath and watched every ally, every window and door way, for any sign of his mentally unstable partner.

5-0

"Where are Grace and the teacher?" Stan asked as the man in black walked up to him.

"They are securely stored," the man stated his voice muffled by the black mask that covered his face, "do you have the money?" he asked.

"It's here," Stan answered fidgeting with the handle of the case.

"Prove it," the man stated and motioned for Stan to open the case.

Cautiously Stan laid the case on the hood of the Escalade and snapped the fasteners open. The money stared up at the black clad baddie as Stanley stepped away.

"Now, where is Grace?" Stan asked again.

"Not part of the deal Stanley," The man stated and snapped the case shut, "the deal was you off the island before the girls go free. I hope Detective Williams is waiting for you at the terminal," The man stated with a hint of laughter on his voice.

"Actually I'm right here," Danny stated as he brought his weapon down hard on the back of the man's head.

Stan stared on in shock as the baddie fell to his knees and then made a face plant into the gravel at his feed. Danny towering over him as the radio silence was ended and Steve was heard yelling frantically through all the ear pieces.

No one had seen Danny sneaking up. No one had witnessed him move out of the shadows and pass toward the waiting Escalade and it was only when he had been mentioned that Steve finally saw his partner, his weapon, and his motions toward the baddie.

"You don't say a single word," Danny hissed as he pulled the screaming ear piece out of his ear and jammed it into his pocket before he knelt over the baddie and handcuffed him, "because I would feel really, really good pistol whipping you right about now," he added as he looked up at Stanley as Steve gave up his location and sprinted across the empty lot and the space filled with the awaiting SWAT members.


	6. Losing Danny

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took so long for this update. I had planned to make a really big update on all of my stories but then life happened and I only got through the 5-0 stuff. So here is a rather long chapter with lots going on and some of my favorite stuff so far in this story! I hope you like it.**

**As always, I don't own anything.**

**Stay turned for more and thanks to everyone who has been alerting and commenting on this story. You guys are so awesome. You keep me going and I really and truly appreciate all of your support and well wishes! Thank you from the bottom of my heart you are all wonderful! Catch you in the next chapter.**

Chapter 6: Losing Danny

Steve grabbed Danny by the back of the shirt as the SWAT team moved in to secure the vehicle, the counterfeit money and the newly acquired suspect, while Stanley stood by in shock and fear at his wife's ex-husband's behaviour. Danny next let Stan out of his sight, he had stared down the man, anger and hatred brewing just beneath the surface, but he didn't act on his anger until Steve had pulled him away.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Steve asked/yelled when he finally had Danny alone and out of sight of the man for whom Danny held so much loathing.

"What would Steve do, and then it all fell into place." Danny hissed.

"I'm flattered, but this wasn't the time or the place to go all Navy SEAL on me…" Steve stated but was interrupted by Danny.

"Actually you go all Super SEAL," Danny stated and rolled his eyes, "it's a cross between Navy SEAL and super hero with a blatant disregard for protocol and the people around you."

"Ok, that's offensive," Steve said in retort to Danny's angry and hurtful words, "and, for the record, I always keep radio contact and what I do is always with the highest level of concern for the people that I am trying to help." Steve stated. "Why are you taking this out on me and being so counter productive?" Steve asked as Danny paced anxiously before him.

"Because I'm angry," Danny yelled. "I'm angry and I'm worried."

"I know that," Steve said, "and I'm angry and worried too, but we have to be careful. Seriously, what was going through your mind?"

"He knows where Grace is," Danny stated looking his partner in the eyes, "and I don't care if I have to rip off his fingernails one by one with a rusty pair of pliers, or use cigarettes to burn the guy into submission, I will get answers and I will find Grace." Danny said with more passion and determination than Steve had ever heard before.

"We'll find her, I promise," Steve said sympathetically, "but this may have blown the whole thing. When he doesn't return what are his counterparts going to do?" Steve asked.

"Don't you think I've already though of that? It has been six hours since I heard Grace's voice and with every passing moment the voices in my mind say she's already dead." Danny said with tears in his eyes, "what if my baby is dead, Steve, what then?"

Steve couldn't look at his partner anymore. There was despair, pain, hopelessness in the usually flamboyant Detective. Danny wasn't even a ghost of himself. He was gone and a shell of something else had replaced him. Steve, in that moment, saw the same look he had seen years before in his father's eyes and he knew that these men were thinking the same thing. It was about protection for their children and a horrendous fear, fear greater than any other fear in the world. It was like a part of Danny's heart had been ripped away, violently, and he would never be the same without it. Steve understood in that moment the reasons his father had for sending his children away, for splitting them up and for providing them with a detachment from he who was their real danger. Steve knew that all these thoughts were going through Danny's head, as well as his own, and he worried about what would happen if Grace was found, then what would Danny do? Danny would never survive without his child, but he wouldn't forgive himself for putting her in any other danger, even though this wasn't his fault he knew that people would try the same thing to get at him. He was losing himself because he was losing Grace.

"We'll find her, and we'll do whatever it takes to get this scumbag to tell us where she is," Steve stated, grabbed Danny by the wrist and began dragging him away toward the hidden Camaro.

"Steve," Danny said, almost in a whisper, as he dug in his heals and made his partner stop to look at him. They were well out of the sights of anyone. Gone were the sounds of the fray and the lights and commotion of the take down, "if she's dead I'll have nothing left. I can't live like that. I just…I can't." Danny said his determination and his life seeping out of him as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"She's alive, Danny, she has to be," Steve sighed letting his guard down and showing just how worried he was. "She's not going to die, not on my watch. The moment we became partners was the moment Grace became the most important person in my life too. I'd die for you and for her. We will find her."

"If we don't, If she's not…alive, I'm done," Danny sighed and walked on toward the Camaro.

"So am I," Steve sighed under his breath and followed his partner.

5-0

Zachary awoke to a strange painful sensation as darkness closed in around him and he realized he couldn't move, not at all, and he was soaking wet. He was bound, tightly, all down his torso, not just his wrists. His ankles were attached to the chair legs he was sitting in and his head and neck connected to the wall at a very strange angle. The chair was leaning in the corner of the room, balanced on its two back legs and drop by agonizing drop ice cold water beat against his forehead as the back of his head throbbed from the impact of Danny's gun.

"Where is Grace Williams?" Steve's voice cut through the pain and the darkness like a crack of thunder.

"What is going on?" Zachary asked as he cried out in pain.

"Answer the question, Mr. Millington," Steve stated.

"She's safely stored in a secured location," Zachary stated squeezing his eyes shut, "what are you doing to me?"

"Chinese water torture, with a twist," Steve stated, "I'll keep it up until you tell me exactly where Grace Williams and Liliana Weston are being held, or until you loose consciousness, or go insane. None of which will take very long," Steve said calmly as he sat in a chair before the bound fugitive. "Now, where are they?"

"You can't do this; it's against my human rights!" Zachary screamed.

"So is abduction, home invasion, acts of terror, need I go on, Mr. Millington? We know everything about you and we know exactly where you are going when I'm through with you. You've now added this violation of Grace Williams and Liliana Weston to your very long wrap sheet, by kidnapping and holding them against their will. That is also torture and you don't have the clearance for it as I do," Steve hissed never breaking the cold as ice stare he had locked on the fugitive. "Where is Grace?" he asked again.

"In an abandon building in Pearl City," Zachary cried.

"Already knew that," Steve sighed.

The door of the interrogation room opened just as Zachary let out a cry of absolute agony.

"You're next in the hot seat Hoffman," Chin stated as he led the former Housing Commissioner into the interrogation/ torture chamber.

"Good afternoon Steven," Governor Pat Jameson stated as she followed Detective Kelly and the Commissioner into the room.

"Good Day Governor," Steve stated calmly as he stood from his place before Zachary and offered the chair to the lady of high authority. Jameson declined the offer and simply watched as Steve placed the chair in a second corner of the room.

"This is insane," Commissioner Hoffman stated as he was forced into the second chair and Chin was handed a long, thick, length of hemp and nylon rope.

"That will get tighter as it absorbs the water," Steve stated as the rope exchanged hands.

"You can't torture people!" The commissioner yelled as he realized he was strategically located beneath a portable shower unit just like the other screaming man in the room.

"Seeing as you are going to prison and so is he, I'd say a little torture is the least of your worries," Steve sighed when Chin had finished fastening Hoffman to his chair, "but if you wish, I'll ask for permission," Steve smiled and turned to the Governor, "do you have any objections to me using an ancient Chinese form of Torture to get answers from these men?" he asked with a calm and collected smile crossing his face.

"I see no harm in showering these two men before sending them to prison. They will be sterilized and divested when they get to Halava anyway." Jameson stated pleasantly.

"Governor, you can't be serious!" Hoffman yelled.

"I've authorized this," Jameson hissed, "Now, Bruce; you may get out of it. All you have to do is tell us where Grace and Liliana are being held captive against their will by your fowl hearted associates." She added in a tone of sheer business.

"I don't know where they have taken her," Bruce stated, setting his jaw for the onslaught.

"Wrong answer," Steve stated and shoved Hoffman backward so hard that his head connected with the wall slightly dazing him, but the chair remained on its two back legs. Another swift movement from the Super SEAL, the sound of gurgling water and then the slow painful dripping began.

The cries of both the Housing Commissioner and the kidnapper rang out again as the cell door was opened a second time and Danny shoved Stanley into the darkness.

"Time to work this out like gentlemen," Danny whispered in Stanley's ear.

Both Steve and Chin pulled hard on the ropes that bound the men to their chairs and successfully stopped the flow of water that had been causing their discomfort.

"It's now time for answers," Steve stated when the screaming quieted. "First, are the girls alive?" he asked only inches away from Zachary's ear.

"Yes," Zachary whimpered.

Through the darkness Steve could see the relief that spread across Danny's face and then disappeared again like a flash of lightning and was replaced with loathing, hatred and absolutely disgust.

"Was Commissioner Hoffman the man responsible for the kidnapping?" Steve asked still right in Zachary's ear.

"He told us that Grace Williams would solve all his problems," Zachary answered weakly.

"I didn't tell them to kidnap her!" Hoffman stated angrily.

Danny walked across the room, wound up, and landed a good right strike to the Commissioner's jaw. "He wasn't talking to you," Danny hissed and walked back to his place in the darkness by Stanley.

"Feel better?" Steve asked calmly eyeing his partner.

"Is my Grace in my arms?" Danny asked fervently.

"No," Steve answered

"Then I'm not feeling better. I won't feel better until I am holding my baby girl. Until then, I'm just getting warmed up," Danny stated balling his fist again.

"Why is Grace so important?" Steve asked the Commissioner this time.

Hoffman stared at Steve in livid silence.

"You don't feel like answering now?" Danny asked as he came to stand by his partner.

"Did you bring your pliers Danny?" Steve asked.

"You're going to let me go all Jersey up in this place? Take a few pages from the great mob handbook and start ripping off fingernails one by one?" Danny asked a sick sadistic smiled crossing his face.

Steve nodded to his partner and then smiled at the commissioner, "he's got a whole bag full of tricks. He's a homicide Detective and dealt primarily with violent crimes before he came out to Hawaii." Steve stated proudly.

"You're both sick," Hoffman spat and was shoved back under the water only long enough to start chocking on the spray that Steve forced down over his head.

"No, what is really sick is taking a little eight year old girl from her classroom by force and shoving weapons in her face. What is really sick is hiding them away and ransoming them for 50 million dollars. What is really sick, above everything else, is that you think that a little girl is the answer to your dirty business dealings." Danny stated and with every complete statement he punched the commissioner in the face. "What you have done, the thoughts that you have thought, those are the really sickening things and you need to be taught a lesson." He added his knuckles bloody from the attack as he stepped back, breathing deeply and fell into the silence of the room.

Suddenly the door opened for a third time and Kono walked in with a pile of files in her arms. She stopped only momentarily as the door clicked shut behind her and began passing out the files to her team mates and the Governor.

"It looks like it's time to get this party started," Steve smiled at Kono as she joined them.

Danny flipped open the file, scanned the first entry and then glanced at Steve.

"Nice work Kono," Steve smiled and looked to the Governor.

Governor Jameson coloured a little as she took a deep breath and sighed. The static silence in the room was making the space hot and tense but it was finally broken by the Governor who cleared her throat, "Perhaps you like to enlighten our guests in the room with your intell Detective Kalakaua," Jameson stated and locked eyes with the Housing Commissioner.

"I'd love to," Kono stated and began to pace between the two tortured men, "I found it strange that before Mr. Hoffman was appointed Housing Commissioner there really wasn't any documentation on the civil servant. So I decided to do some digging and guess what I found."

"You found nothing," Hoffman stated and was slammed back against the wall by Danny and forced under the water again.

"That was a rhetoric question," Kono sighed, "according to immigrations and the FBI one Bruce Hoffman never existed before 1983. Before then, according to the IRS, Bruce Hoffman was William Bruce Hofflemanser. And William is wanted in six other states prior to 1983 for home invasions, fraud and drug trafficking, with connections to Cuba, Brazil, and Mexico. Between 1979 and 1983 the aforementioned accused was believed to be living under the protection of the drug cartel and within the slums of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. Up until today he was believed to be still in residence there, but it was unverified due to the lack of law enforcement within the slums and drug rings in the low lying areas that have become self governed by the drug cartel."

"You are a slum lord?" Stanley stated quizzically, "your low income housing is a rouse to set up your own drug trade here in Hawaii, if it hasn't already stated. You just need the protection of your own slums and you're going to build them right under our noses." Stanley stated a horrified silence falling over the man.

"You have no proof," Hoffman stated.

"Actually we do. We have enough to hold you in Federal prison for the rest of your life." Danny stated waving the file in front of Hoffman's face, with photographic evidence of Hoffman's involvement, as the water slowly dripped onto the bound man's forehead and into his eyes, "what I really want to know is how my little Grace is important in all of your plans?" Danny asked anger pulsing through his every vein.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this," Hoffman yelled through the pain as blood from his beating mixed with the ice cold water, "That moron and his friends screwed everything up."

"She wasn't supposed to be taken?" Danny asked.

"No," Hoffman stated as Steve pulled the man out of the stream of water.

"Then what was your plan for her?" Danny asked.

"She was to be recruited right under your nose. Pulled into the business like so many other children and then thrown to the dogs," Hoffman stated and spat in Danny's face. "Id give her a gun, I'd give her the drugs and I'd let the streets poison your little baby. She's ruin your reputation as an officer of the law, she would bring disgrace on your name and Stanley's name. She would run you out of this city, this state and possibly this country. Or she'd end up dead." Hoffman laughed wickedly.

"You listen to me," Danny hissed as he shook the man so violently he nearly ripped him out of the ropes that bound him, "I would have caught you and stopped you because my Grace is smarter than that. She would have told me everything because she knows the difference between right and wrong. She knows the dangers of drugs and she knows what her father does to scum like you." Danny yelled and slammed back against the wall.

Hoffman was stunned for a moment as the water splashed in his face and his head swam with the force of the impact with the wall, once again, but he began laughing and his demonical laughter slowly filled the room. Insanity had hit him, had set in, but he could see in the eyes of the four officers and their governor that his message had cut to the quick and the implications of his already implemented plans had pushed them all to their own brink.

5-0

Clayton Mowskow paced nervously along the length of a long corridor just outside the cell that held the young Grace Williams and her teacher. It had been over an hour since Zachary had left. It was starting to get dark on the island of Oahu and they had lost all contact with the man. Something bad had happened, he had fallen, and their carefully developed plan was falling apart at the seams. The first break, in the chain, was knowing whose daughter Grace really was, the second was not giving up on this hell bent plan when they became aware. They should have released the little girl and the teacher and run for the hills, but they didn't and now they were in deep trouble.

"Something's happened," Molka stated as he rushed down the hallway toward his companion, "Zack should have been back by now." He added as he pulled the keys to the cell out of his pocket and nervously worked at the lock in the door.

"What are you doing?" Clayton asked frantically as the door finally gave way and Molka stormed into the room. "We should just let them go, this is going to get us all killed." He yelled but Molka wasn't listening.

"What have you done?" Molka yelled as Grace and Liliana jumped up from their place on the floor and back away from the light that invaded the space. "What have you done?" he yelled again as he rushed toward them.

"Stop, Molka," Clayton yelled, "but his attempts were futile."

5-0

The invasion by the light through Liliana into motion, she pushed Grace into a corner and placed herself between the little girl and the angry invaders. "whatever happens Grace, stay behind me," Liliana whispered as she turned to shield the little girl.

"What have you done?" Molka yelled as he reached out and grabbed Lili by the front of her shirt.

"What are you talking about," Lili asked as the man violently shook her.

"Have you had contact with the outside world," Molka yelled.

"No," Lili whimpered through the assault.

Fire flashed in Molka's eyes as lashed out at Liliana. He slapped her across the face at first, repeated his threats and when Liliana denied them again his began to strike with a closed fist.

"Then the girl has," Molka hissed. He wanted to get at Grace and Lili would not back down but sheltered the little girl. "She's contacted her father, they've taken one of my men, and she needs to be punished!" he yelled but a surge of adrenalin from the little TA began to fight back.

"You will not touch her, not as long as I'm around," Liliana hissed and fought, punching and pushing at the huge Hawaiian who had descended upon her. "She's done nothing to you. You leave her alone," Lili cried and truck at Molka's eyes.

"You little bitch!" He yelled in pain as his eyes water and he felt the bruise already starting to form around his eye. He felt himself being pushed away. Felt the small woman before him fighting against his grasp, swinging her fists into his chest and yet she was putting up a figuratively good fight to keep the brute of a man away from little Grace, who shrunk into the corner, and ducked under the bunk that was attached to the wall.

"Stay down Grace," Lili shouted as the man tried to reach the little girl again, "you leave her alone." she stated and kicked the man in the groin.

"You'll pay for that!" Molka yelled and swung a fist blindly at Lili, catching her in the jaw.

"You will not hurt her," Lili stated as she recoiled from the attack, but stood her ground.

Molka charged at Lili once more and she scratched and clawed at his face, blood seeping from the wounds that her long fingernails had dug into his skin. She screamed and shouted, making as much noise as she could and with every advance she kicked and punched and scratched to do anything she could in defense of herself and the little girl. Lili could hear the screams and the sobs of little Grace behind her, she had disappeared into the darkness behind the bunch, but she was terrified and the fear she heard in the little girls cries, the more Lili fought.

Liliana was being hit as well, her fight and her adrenaline was leading her onward, but her body was protesting as punch after bunch and kick after kick was hitting her small, untrained frame and she could feel herself losing the battle. Her mind however was till with her and with every last ditch effort she screamed and moved strategically to block the attacker from the little girl.

Molka lashed out again, punching and hitting until Lili could no longer stand. She fell to her knees and with the last ounce of her strength she pulled herself into a position to block Grace under the bunk. Molka kicked at the battered woman's body until he was exhausted and turned, locking the door behind him and leaving Lili unconscious and bloody.

"What have you done?" Clayton asked. It was the last thing Grace heard as the attacker was led out of the room and the darkness fell again.

Grace shivered, tears streaming down her face as silence fell and the darkness returned. The sound of the man beating on the woman, the sound of cracking bone and a woman's cries filled Grace's young ears and her fear multiplied. She saw everything playing over in her head every time she closed her eyes. She knew that if the attackers returned, Lili would be unable to protect her and if she didn't get help soon, Lili wasn't going to live, blood was oozing out from beneath her clothing and from her face, and the limp and motionless body pressed against Grace to keep her hidden away.

**A/N: Alright, was that Angsty enough for you? Was there enough whump? I know everyone wants to see Danny and Steve whump, but I just couldn't get that to work into my plot. Besides, I'd rather see Danny and Steve laying into people and I had to make Liliana the brave and unmovable one. For those who don't know 'In Loco Parentis' literally translates to 'in place of parent'. Liliana is acting in place of Grace's parents and will do everything she can to protect her little charge. Grace is lucky to have her.**


	7. Between Women

**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Thank you so much for sticking with me. You are all the best and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the wonderful words of encouragement you have sent my way. You guys are awesome and I love you for it!**

**Sorry this chapter took so long to write. I was having a lot of trouble with it. I wanted to put out a chapter completely centered around the women and although Rachel and Malia really can't do anything, I wanted to portray their feelings on the whole ordeal and I think I finally got through to that. Jameson also has a big part in this chapter and we do see Liliana and a very brave and calm and collected Grace. I hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be action packed, I promise!**

**As always I do not own anything. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Between Women

Rachel looked up from her place in Danny's office. She couldn't bring herself to leave; she wanted to be near to something, anything that might give her hope in the situation. It had been clear to Rachel for a very long time that her ex-husbands teammates were very fond of their daughter, but the longer she sat staring at everything around her, the more she saw Grace in it. She was everywhere in the Five-O office space.

Danny's office was the sanctuary of a loving father. His filing cabinet had hand made fathers day and birthday cards from years past, that he had to have brought with him from Jersey, taped to every surface. His book shelf had three framed photos of Grace and his absolute favorite photo of her sat in the place of honor on his desk. But it was obvious for a father to have such things.

The sadness that was overpowering Rachel, however, had caused her eyes to wander, and although she never left Danny's office she could see into the others. She spotted the faint outline of a hand print on the glass door that opened into McGarrett's office. She saw the paper flowers on Kono's desk, the same as the ones that Rachel had placed on their bookshelves at home and she spotted the papers that had been turned into origami cranes for the mobiles that Kono and Grace were making together. Rachel's eyes wondered to Chin's office and she not only saw the stars and hearts Grace had drawn on the glass of the door with her fingers but the teddy bear that she had given to Chin after he had a small child in his office with not a toy in sight to comfort him. Even the war room caught Rachel's attention because tucked under the Smart Table, barely visible, was a small step not for anyone other than a child, no taller than Grace, and a book and box of crayons sat on a waiting table just outside of Steve's office.

Grace was absolutely everywhere in the Five-O office and the thought of her not being present in the flesh for those who loved her brought tears to Rachel's eyes again and she fell into the chair to cry out her sorrows.

Her mind rushed back to her husband and his business, to his dealings and to his faults. Stan and Rachel had been having troubles and the more she tried to be apart of his life the more he had been pushing her away. He was so different and secretive compared to Danny, and in that time she found herself more afraid of Stanley then she had ever been afraid of Daniel. At least with Danny the fear was forward and of an outside nature. Rachel knew the dangers of being an officer's wife, but all those fears had been silences for different, more sinister fears as Stanley played his business games.

Rachel covered her face with her hands, the rosary beads still wrapped around her fingers, as she sobbed into them, "why have I been such a fool?"

5-0

Malia hadn't moved from Chin's office. She sat down on the sofa, next to a plain brown teddy bear and wrapped her arms around the little toy for a comfort she had been seeking, but hadn't found. She knew she should have returned to the hospital, to her patients and to that world for which she had been claimed years ago, but she could not. The fear of the unknown plagued her.

When she and her baby sister had been young, Liliana had always talked of being a super hero. Growing up in a family of girls Liliana was the youngest and the last of five before her parents had given up hope of a boy and in that time Liliana became the tomboy of the family. She played Baseball rather than accompany her sisters to dance class. She would rather collect bugs over flowers and played catch with their father every night until the stars came out. She rode western, over equestrian, when the five girls decided they all wanted to learn how to horse back ride and Lili was the only one who took interest in surfing and snorkeling over scrapbooking, skipping and hula lessons. Liliana proclaimed at five that she would be like the doctors on M*A*S*H and would save lives in the worst conditions. She learned to rope and could hogtie a calf by the tender age of twelve. She was the adventure and Malia had always believed that Liliana would be the one to do great things in the family.

Thinking back on their young lives, Malia realized just how much Lili had influenced her decision to become a doctor. As Lili grew older her determination changed, she would be a cop, a firefighter, a pro surfer, a games and wildlife warden, but never in a million years did Malia think that her sister would become a teacher, and yet, when it happened, the worry about Liliana's life choices and recklessness faded away; until now. Malia had never thought that teaching could be a danger until she first saw the news broadcasts about Columbine, but even that seemed so far away and detached from where she was. Things like that didn't happen in Hawaii, and yet here she was, sitting in a police office, hugging a teddy bear, and waiting, just waiting, for news on her kidnapped sister.

Her mind would have never let her venture away from the five-o offices. She couldn't let herself think of the poor souls that waiting at the hospital to hear the horrible news that she would give them, because as an oncologist, she always gave bad news first. Malia was ready for that bad news to come. How bad was yet to be discussed, Chin was always the optimist, and yet all the possibilities and severities had rushed through Malia's mind. The best news would be that Lili and the child were unharmed; the worst, death, untreatable, unmistakable, no hope, just death.

Malia knew that horrible news and knew what it did to people. She had seen it so many times, but what was worse was making the patients wait and she felt that now. Malia began to pace the office again, the bear still in her arms, taking in her surroundings, trying to take her mind off the horrible waiting and in turn she saw the man that she had fallen in love with. The office was simple, clean, well organized and held all the things that had made Chin who he was. She could read in the space all the routines and habits that made up the man and all the same books and gadgets filled the office space as it had filled their lives, not so very long ago. Sadness hit Malia again in that moment as she reached instinctively for the ring that she wore around her neck and the regret she had for not fighting to keep Chin in her life.

Malia realized that her life was and had become all about losing battles and she vowed that this one, the one to save her sisters life, would not be lost, although she didn't know what she could do to help the efforts along.

5-0

Governor Patricia Jameson left the interrogation room with a heavy heart. She understood crime and the evil things that were plaguing her beloved state, but she had started the task force to stop that. To find out people within her own administration were working against her made her sick and she felt partially to blame for the abduction of Grace Williams. Now she was more determined than ever as she walked with Detective Kelly from the interrogation room back up to the Five-O office and saw the two women separated by offices and their own sorrow written visible on their faces.

"Who are they?" Jameson asked as Chin hesitated before going toward his office.

"Rachel Edwards, Grace's mother and Danny's ex-wife. You've met, I believe," Chin stated and motioned toward Danny's office.

"I didn't recognize her under the circumstances," Pat admitted.

"Understandable," Chin said softly, "and that is Doctor Malia Weston. She is the sister of the young teacher who was taken with Grace." He added without explanation and avoidance of the subject.

"Hmm," Patricia said wordlessly as her eyes fell on Chin again, "you're not telling me something." She added when he averted his eyes.

"Malia and I were involved once. I'm sure it has nothing to do with this case but it is only the second time I've seen her since… since I left her." Chin sighed.

"I see," Pat stated, then with an air of authority walked toward Chin's office. "You will leave me with these ladies and go back to your work with the rest of the taskforce," Jameson ordered before entering the office. She waited a moment as Chin turned and left, then walked into his currently occupied office.

5-0

Malia ceased her pacing when she heard the door open and dropped the bear with a start when she realized that the Governor had entered the room. She straightened her professional dress and simply waited, apologetically, for the Governor to speak.

"You're used to meetings like this," Governor Jameson stated, "but I believe you are usually on the other side of things."

"You have news about Liliana?" Malia asked impatiently.

"We know she is still alive, and we know she is in a building in Pearl City. Other than that, we are still looking for something solid to put us on the right path." Jameson stated.

Malia sighed heavily and felt into the sofa that rested against one wall. The news wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. It was somewhere lost in the middle. It was like getting struck with the knowledge that you had cancer but that it was completely treatable and that the outlook was good. You still doubt, because its cancer, but you have something small to hold onto. The abduction of her sister had seems so farfetched and unbelievable that Malia had started to see it in the same way as she saw the illnesses of her patients and she wondered how the poor girls mother was taking it. She looked up in that moment and across the office space to Danny's office and saw only the head of another woman as she sobbed in the darkness alone.

Patricia followed the gaze of the stunned doctor and saw the woman across the office in deep depression and hopelessness. In that moment she stood, feeling like it was her duty to comfort and console those who were left behind. These two women, left in the aftermath of the events, were unable to contribute to the search as the Five-O teams was, and yet they were suffering as grievously as the four members of the team. She motioned for Malia to follow as she opened the door to Chin's office and walked across the bullpen.

5-0

The opening of the office door caught Rachel by surprise. She turned in hope to see her ex-husband, but was greeted by the Governor and a woman for whom she was unacquainted with. She stood hastily, dried her eyes and looked on in shock as the door was closed again and the women were alone in the quiet of the space.

"Mrs. Edwards, this is Doctor Malia Weston," Jameson stated as the two women shook hands. "Liliana Weston is Doctor Weston's sister."

"I am so sorry about your daughter," Malia sighed tearfully as Rachel sat down in exhaustion once more.

"Thank you, I'm sorry about your sister," Rachel said weakly as she rolled the rosary beads over in her hands, "have we any news?" Her eyes were pleading.

"I can say that we have two suspects in custody. They are in interrogations as we speak. Detective Williams and Commander McGarrett believe that their efforts should give us a new direction to look into, Detective Kalakaua and Detective Kelly are also optimistic with the intelligence they have uncovered." Jameson said and watched as tears rolled down Rachel's face again.

"But we are no closer to finding my daughter?" she asked choking back her tears.

"We are; have hope Mrs. Edwards. The Five-Os are doing everything in their power and I have given them every permission and avenue they may need to bring about a swift and favorable resolution. You have my word; we will find Grace and Liliana." Jameson stated but her determination wavered in the sight of the sorrow in both women's faces. "I don't pretend to know what either of you are going through, but I assure you, we are doing everything we can and if there is anything that I can do, personally, for you, you need not hesitate to ask."

5-0

Grace cried and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. She felt the lifeless form of Liliana pressed tightly against her and she waited until silence came over the tiny space she was trapped within. Feeling the weight of the woman on her, Grace could hardly move and stiffness began to hit her.

She pushed hard on Liliana's body and the woman groaned but did not wake up. Relief spread over Grace as she pushed again and Liliana was rolled over just enough to give Grace enough room to crawl out from under the plank. She felt for Lili's pulse, found it and was happy that the woman was still alive. She felt for her breath and found that as well and she felt around Lili's head and found the bumps and cuts upon it. The blood was drying in scabby patches, and the bumps were as big as goose eggs, but hope was still with her as she moved into the openness of the little cell.

Grace walked to the door, tried the handle and found it locked, then she placed he ear on the door and listened with all her might to the silence behind it. When she was convinced that her abductors were no where to be found she pulled Lili's phone out of her pocket again and turning to the woman who laid on the floor unconscious. She pushed at the display screen, lighting the little room and seeing the true damage in the photographs that she shot. She then quickly typed at the screen and sent off the pictures before standing and photographing everything in the little room and sending them off.

She sat down again when she heard Lili stir and stuffed the phone into her pocket.

"Grace," a light whispered filled the echoing silence.

"I'm here Lili," Grace said as she rushed to the woman's side. "Are you badly hurt?"

"I can't move," Lili whispered.

"Don't try to," Grace stated as she held Lili's head still, "you make hurt yourself more."

"You have to get help," Lili sighed, tears in her eyes as fear flooded her face, "you have to call for help."

5-0

All three women jumped at the sound of the phone on Danny's desk. His cell was lying discarded and announced the received text with a little jingling sound and then silence. Rachel looked up at that moment and reached across the desk. The displace screen flashed, the text was open and a gasp escaped her at the sight that she saw. She handed the phone to the Governor and reached out and took Malia's hand before she was shown the image.

Malia's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she saw the images of her beaten and unconscious sister.

"I'll take this to Detective Williams," Jameson stated as she took the phone and rushed out of the office.

Malia fell into the sofa beside Rachel, tears and hopelessness flooding her face.

"We'll find her," Rachel whispered still holding the shaking doctors hand, "I promise, my Danny will find them."


	8. When the Dog Bites

**A/N: Happy Friday Everyone!**

**Here is another chapter, the second this week. (Man I'm being so nice). I hope you enjoy it. There will be two more chapters after this one and then it will be over. I'll be sad to see it go cause this was a fun story to write but don't worry. I'll be around writing more for the fandom. **

**Thank you to everyone reading, especially Qweb, crokettsgirl and VLC2010 for all the wonderful feedback and encouragement, you guys are awesome and I adore you! **

**As Always I don't own anything.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 8: When the Dog Bites

Pat Jameson burst back into the interrogation room to find Steve, Danny and Chin still huddled together watching as the remainder of the water drained down on the two fugitives. She motioned toward the Commissioner who seemed to have calmed down, but was still shaking violently at the slowly dripping water poured down on his face, "has he given up anything else?" Jameson asked.

"Nothing we didn't already know," Danny hissed as he paced.

"He's a real piece of work," Steve sighed.

"Pull him out of the water," she ordered as she pulled Danny's phone from her pocket and Steve and Danny tipped the commissioner out of the water stream.

"Explain this," Jameson shouted as the commissioner coughed and opened his eyes again to have the phone and the image jammed into his face.

"I don't know who that is," Hoffman hissed.

"Perhaps he does." Jameson stated and moved toward Zachary. "Who is this and what has happened to her?" she asked as Zachary's head rolled forward in exhaustion and he looked at the image on the phone.

"That's the teacher, or teachers assistant, I'm not really sure. She wasn't like that when I left, but it looks like Molka's handy work. He can be very violent and likes to take it out on women." Zachary whispered as the commissioner hiss at him from the other side of the room. "That probably happened when I didn't return. Molka is very suspicious."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked and snatched at the phone, "why do you have my phone?"

"You left it on your desk. Mrs. Edwards received those, they arrived moments ago. I don't know who is sending you these images, Detective, but I don't like the looks of them," Jameson stated. "And who is Molka?" she asked turning back to Zachary.

"Gracie sent these," Danny said as he and Steve huddled over the phone and flipped through the gruesome images.

"She had a camera on her?" Jameson asked.

"She has Liliana smart phone," Danny stated, "she contacted us once already; we're waiting for her to contact us again. I must have forgotten my phone when we went on the raid," he added as he browsed through the images of the cell.

"Whoa, go back," Steve stated as he eyed the images of the little room. "There is printing on the door," he added and Chin stepped into view the images.

"I can clear that up," Chin stated, was handed the phone and left the room.

"You have a very smart little girl Detective," Jameson stated still pacing.

The praise for Grace made Danny smile, but only briefly as the Commissioner started to rock in his chair, his anger growing by leaps and bounds until he finally burst.

"You idiots, not only did you screw this whole thing up by taking the little girl and her blasted teacher, but you didn't frisk them? Now they have a connection with the outside world and you're companions are just sitting ducks!" he yelled.

"You're idea was stupid in the first place," Zachary sighed. "Molka is the head of the operation. He had direct ties to the commissioner who pays us."

"What's his last name?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Zachary sighed, "I was hired for this job four days ago. I got the call from my boss who put me in contact with Molka. I was told to do the job with my partner Clay and then get the hell out of there and back to our operation."

"What is your operation?" Danny asked.

"I'm a dealer," Zachary admitted, "I deal for a man named Marcus; I believe Marcus is one of Hoffman's men as well. My whole family works for Marcus and if we want to keep our home we all do what we are told. This is what poverty does to people," he added with a sigh, "my kid brother, probably no older than Grace, carries a gun and is a lookout for the other dealers. He patrols the streets on his skate board, at an hour when he should be in bed, and he reports back to us on the location of the cops."

"So your slums are already in place," Danny asked the Commissioner as he shook his head in disgust at the revelations before him.

"We're not as evolved as that, but there are clans of us all over this island." Zachary admitted.

"You need to shut your mouth," Hoffman hissed.

"What are you going to do?" Zachary asked as he turned and looked at the commissioner for the first time, "you are in the same predicament as I am in. You can't do anything now and as we speak the HPD is out looking at every last property you've purchased in your entire term as Housing Commissioner. Don't you think they are going to find you and me and all of the things that we've all done? Somehow, somewhere down the line, you crossed paths with five-O and you screwed this up for yourself. Don't you understand that they will go after my family and if I don't tell them what to expect my kid brother will pull his gun on a police officer because that is what he had been told to do by your men? At least now, with the information that I have given them, my baby brother may not die because of you. I'll go to prison quietly and resolved to what I have done, but maybe I can save my family in the process. My brother is still a minor, he can be saved."

"Where is Molka holding Grace?" Danny asked catching Zachary's attention, "tell my where Grace is and I will go to your brother personally and I will stop this cycle within your family. I will help them if you help me."

"I don't know the exact location; Molka took that precaution because he didn't trust Clayton or me. I can tell you it's in Pearl City. I can tell you that he took us out of Pearl City with black bags over our heads and then left me with the vehicle and the instruction I was supposed to carry out. I drove back into Pearl City to the meeting place and then was supposed to go back to the location where I was dropped to meet up with Molka again." Zachary explained. "The same thing was done after the abductions. Clayton and I put the bags over our heads as a part of the agreement."

"And what was the agreement?" Jameson asked.

"We were getting one million each to get our families out of trouble. All we had to do, to get the money, was take Grace Williams, from school, and hold her against Stanley Edwards until we were given the ransom money." Zachary sighed.

5-0

Kono had reestablished herself before the Smart Table with what little she had been given, when Chin walked in and placed Danny's phone on the tabletop.

"What do you have?" Kono asked as she moved files around from monitor to monitor to make room on the tabletop for the downloading images. "Oh my God," she gasped at the sights before her.

"We have to find them soon," Chin stated and flipped through the images quickly. "But right now, we have to work magic," he added and stopped on an image.

"Where is an image on that door," Kono stated.

"Steve caught that too," Chin smiled, "we need to clean that up and see what we can find on it. It may lead us right to Grace."

"She's such a smarty pants," Kono smiled and set to work on the blurry and faded image. "She sent these, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did," Chin said and walked toward Danny's office. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow you?" he asked Malia.

"I'll come with you," Rachel said still holding tight to the woman's hand. They walked together out to the Smart Table and Chin moved around image again.

"In you professional opinion, how bad are her injuries?" Chin asked and watched as Malia stood staring at the images of her beaten sister, her face calm and like stone, but tears ran down her cheeks.

"She has multiple contusions to the head where she's been struck, if they hit her hard enough to knock her out we could be looking at sever head trauma, worst of all being inner cranial bleeding. Her arms and legs are bruised as well, so I would assume she's been hit all over her body. We could be looking at internal bleeding, fractures, organ damage, but I can't be sure without a full examination and scans." Malia said sadly. "My sister could die if we don't find her soon."

"We're going to find her," Chin stated, his heart breaking for the doctor that stood beside him.

"May I take her back to the office now?" Rachel asked as she wrapped an arm around Malia's shoulder.

Chin nodded and watched as Rachel helped Malia back to the solitude of Danny's office, sat her down on the small sofa and settled in beside her as she sobbed.

Rachel was the ever mothering spirit, and without her child, she found solace in comforting those who were suffering with her.

"You still love her, don't you Cuz?" Kono asked softly as Chin's stare had never been broken. He watched Malia with sadness and regret.

"I never stopped," he admitted and turned back to the computer scene.

5-0

Once the two suspects were questioned and handed over to HPD for booking, Danny and Steve walked the length of the Palace corridors, both men feeling the growing dread of the days end. It was now dark outside. Grace had been in captivity for 12 hours, or more, and the pleasant ideals that they had shared in the morning were now fading to another, horribly bleak outlook on the weekend.

"We know she's alright," Steve stated as he walked with Danny, past the five-o office doors and down another deserted corridor. Danny's pace was quick and Steve almost had to jog to keep up at times.

"We know she's witnessed a horrible beating on a person she admires," Danny sighed. "She's not ok."

"Alright, and I'm guessing that my second argument to have you go home and get some rest, is a waist of breath as well."

"Yes, I'm not leaving this building unless it's to beat in the faces of the men holding my baby girl captive." Danny turned another corner and headed through the gallery of the lobby. "You're not leaving either, are you?" he asked.

"Nope, someone needs to stay and keep an eye on you." Steve stated. "And Kono and Chin are busy cracking the case for us and the Governor is preparing to go on her own crusade with a whole other group of law enforcement officers and the information Kono has been digging up. So you're stuck with me until this is resolved or you decided you need to rest."

"I'm a father, I won't rest until my child is safe," Danny stated and began climbing another set of stairs.

"We should head back to our office," Steve said as he stood at the bottom of the stair case and looked up at Danny.

"You're Spider senses are tingling; you think Kono and Chin have cracked this case?" he asked as he came down the stairs and stood beside Steve.

"I think we're about ready for another call from your daughter," Steve laughed, "its evening, most people take that as a time to rest, I doubt anything else will happen to Grace giving her time and the confidence to call you again."

"And Chin has my phone!" Danny stated and picked a quick pace to walk toward their office.

"If I'm Spiderman all of a sudden, what does that made you, Mary Jane?" Steve asked jokingly and heard a soft chuckle from his partner but no response.

5-0

Steve and Danny walked into the office and scanned the space before deciding on their location. Stanley had returned to Steve's office and was pacing nervously, every once in a while he would steal a glance at the computers and monitors as Chin and Kono worked diligently at the Smart Table. In Danny's office Rachel and Malia sat huddled together. They both looked exhausted, and emotionally drained, but they spoke to one another and they comforted one another. Steve and Danny decided on productivity rather than idleness and walked toward the Smart Table and their counterparts.

"What's the story?" Danny asked as he drummed his fingers on the edge of the table and looked down at the work that Kono was doing. His phone still lay connected to the table.

"I'm amazing, that's all that I have to report," Kono smiled and threw a cleaned up picture onto another monitor. "That door still had its shipping label on it. I know what company sold that door, I know what it was made of and I have already contacted the company with the serial number that I was able to lift from the picture. I'm just waiting on a reply to tell me where that door is," she said proudly.

Danny and Steve smiled at one another.

"Can you top that Chin?" Steve asked with a sly grin.

"I'm pretty sure I know the identity of Molka," Chin stated and threw a mug shot up onto another monitor. "Molka is an alias, his real name is Molokai Wipalia, and he's on parole. His charges are procession, home invasions, trafficking, weapons charges and a whole list of assaults. I ran the images from the school camera against his mug shot and we get a match even with the masks over his face."

"Do we have a known location?" Danny asked.

"I've already sent a detail of HPD officers out looking for him." Chin smiled. "And his parole officer is working to have his bond revoked."

"And now we're pulling together some lists for the Governor, she's pretty determined to see Hoffman go down for every last charge she can pin on him." Kono stated, "She's organizing a raid of his offices and a seizure of all of his records for the coming days."

"That's going to be one hell of a case," Danny stated with a whistle.

"We're calling it a clean up, rather than a case," Chin stated, "the preliminary work is finished and judging from that alone, it's a huge mess."

"Good work, team, but what about Grace?" Steve asked and jumped when Danny's phone began to vibrate across the Smart Table.

5-0

Liliana laid her head on the cold floor again and shook as the pain and her fear took hold of her, "you have to call for help, Grace, I need you to get help." The poor battered woman said through her sobs. "I need a doctor."

"What if they come back and catch us?" Grace asked fearfully. "I already sent pictures."

"I need help soon," Lili stated and rolled onto her side.

"I'll call," Grace stated determination in her voice, "I'll get help." She said and pulled the phone from her pocket. The screen flashed to life once again, Grace dialed the familiar number and held the phone up to her ear. It range once, twice and then a third time and the voice that answered bought all of Grace's emotions to the surface.

"Daddy," Grace whispered, her voice shaking.

"Grace, oh God, Grace where are you?" Danny asked unable to control the panic in his voice.

"I don't know," Grace sobbed her composure failing.

"Don't worry, we're going to find you, everyone is working on it," Danny stated nearly cheering as he placed his cell on the Smart Table again and the computer began to work on the signal, "Keep talking to me Grace. What do you see? What do you hear? Do you recognize anything?" He asked.

Grace calmed herself slightly and thought, "I saw part of the vehicle tag when they loaded us into the car. But I told you that already. We passed the beach at Waikiki and I think we are somewhere in the harbor." She said. "I remember seeing us pass the beach and I smelled the salt of the water and lots of gasoline when we were brought in here. We are now in a very small room with one door and really small dirty windows but I can't see out of them because they are really high on the wall. It is dark now, or I think it is. Lili got hit in the head, she was bleeding but I found her pulse and she's awake now. She needs help because they beat her up really bad and she says something is wrong. She needs a doctor. There were three men in the car with us. They were all dressed in black, but I could see their eyes, for a little while, then two of the men put black bags over their heads. I don't know why they did that, it seemed weird. Lili and I were trapped in the back and couldn't see much, but I moved so I could see. The leader had a darker skin tone than the others," Grace stated spewing out everything she could in rapid succession for her father, "I could here seagulls when we got here, but I didn't recognize anything else. It was dirty and rundown. I don't think anything else is in this building but us. We came down a long hallway and were stuffed into this little tiny room. I think I saw other doors down the hallway too and there were numbers on them."

"Good Gracie, that's very good, I'm so proud of you and I am going to find you baby," Danny stated, "Did the bad men have guns?"

"Yes, hand guns like you carry but not the same." Grace answered.

"Ok what kind of a car were you in?" Danny asked.

"A big one, it was black, but not a truck, like Uncle Steve, more like Uncle Chin, but not as new as Chin's. It had four doors. It had a peachy inside but the windows had tint on them and the back windows were almost completely blacked out except for little tiny slits at the bottom of the window." Grace explained.

"That's my girl," Danny stated, "You are doing a great job. Did they hurt you baby?"

"Not really. They pushed me and yelled at me, but they were worse to Lili," Grace stated, "but she wouldn't let them take me away from her so now we are together and she's hurt. I don't think she's bleeding on the outside, but she keeps clutching at her stomach. I'm worried about her Daddy," Grace said and watched as Lili rolled onto her back again.

"I'm ok, Grace," Lili stated.

"Lili, Malia is here, we are coming for you," Chin stated as the phone was now on speaker.

"Chin please hurry," Lili cried when she heard the voice.

"I got a trace!" Kono stated and Grace heard the excitement in her voice.

"Get me the SWAT Commander now!" Steve yelled into his phone.

Grace sighed in relief at the sounds of all the voices that came through the phone at her. "Are you coming Daddy?" she asked her voice cracking again.

"I'm on my way, baby just hold on," Danny stated, grabbed his phone and broke into a sprint. "Stay on the phone with me. Please, just stay on the phone."

"I will," Grace said, "but if they come back I can't."


	9. When the Bee Stings

**A/N: Hello to all my wonderful readers! I adore you all. Thank you so much for all the wonderful comments and the excitement you all seem to have for this story. Its so refreshing to read what you have to say about it and I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**So this is the second last chapter of the story. Chapters 8, 9 and 10 are all titled after a song from the Sound of Music. The little phrases just seemed appropriate for what was happening so I had to use them. I'm not going to give away the title for chapter 10 just yet, but from what you already know about chapter 8 and 9 I'm sure you can guess what Chapter 10 is.**

**Well, in this chapter all the action happens. I don't think I'm very good at writing actions scenes so this is more a step by step of what happened. I hope it's alright. I'm not really sure how I feel about it yet, but it's here.**

**As always I do not own anything.**

**See you in the last Chapter! Thank you so much for reading!**

Chapter 9: When the Bee Stings

Commander Cunningham of the Honolulu SWAT Division walked through the double glass doors and into the Five-O bullpen to see it a hive of activity, "what's the break down?" he asked as he stepped up to the Smart Table and looked at the satellite maps that Kono and Chin were hurriedly working over.

"We're convinced we have the location of the two abductees," Chin stated zooming in the image as Steve came back out of his office and shook hands with the other commander in the room.

"Thanks for rushing in here Dave," Steve stated and turned to the scene.

"We know how important this is to Five-O; we're onboard one hundred and ten present." Cunningham stated and watched as Chin rotated the map and zoomed in further.

"Got it," Kono stated from the other side of the Smart Table, "we're looking at the old Pristine Fuel Company refinery, closed in 1999 after an industrial fire and explosion destroyed most of the building. The one remaining wing was condemned in 2000 after the fire marshals investigation and has remained as such ever since. The building is slated for demolition this fall and will be taken down by explosives due to the structural integrity of the remaining building. The remaining building was built like a vault."

"The lot is one big open area with the condemned office space and shipping headquarters standing off to the right hand side near the pier." Chin stated. "There is a south side and a north side entrance with nothing in between."

"The images off the door come back to us and confirm that Pristine purchased 150 doors for their offices and storage warehouse,' Kono added. "There are double plated, reinforced, fireproof steal door, meant to keep out industrial fires and keep in the confidential documents. Each and every one of those offices is like its own safe."

"Your girl is locked in one of those rooms?" Cunningham asked.

"She is," Steve sighed, "the fire would explain why she can't see out the windows."

"That would make sense," Kono smiled, "and why she's still getting reception."

"How many hostiles are we looking at," Cunningham asked.

"Two for sure," Steve answered.

"I have a detail of twelve on their way and ready for orders. Two teams of four, plus four more for the technical crew. Two of which are snipers if you need them." Cunningham stated, "We are at your service Commander." He added and nodded at Steve.

"Alright, Chin you take the tech crew. Kono back him up. I'll take SWAT team A, Cunningham, SWAT B and we'll take this building out in a quick and orderly fashion." Steve stated.

"What about Williams?" Cunningham asked.

"He's with me, so I can keep an eye on him," Steve stated.

"We wouldn't be able to leave him behind even if we wanted to," Kono said, "That's his little girl in there."

"Completely understandable," Cunningham smiled.

"Let's move out," Steve demanded and watched as Chin and Kono swished their information onto their tablets and were whisked into action.

5-0

Danny had returned to his office, his phone glued to his ear as Chin and Kono began frantically working away at the computer. Rachel and Malia jumped when he entered, but hope came to both of their faces as he spoke to the child on the line.

"Grace, talk to your mother for a second ok baby," Danny stated and handed the phone over as he pulled his bullet proof vest out of his desk draw and clipped the additional ammunition to his belt.

"Grace," Rachel gasped into the phone when she heard the little voice calling out to her, "Oh Grace, are you alright?"

"I'll be ok," Grace stated bravely hearing the worry and tears in her mother's voice, "Daddy is coming for me."

"I know he is sweetheart, I know," Rachel sighed frantically. "Are you hurt, did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm ok, Liliana is hurt," Grace stated.

"She says Lili is hurt," Rachel whispered to Malia.

"Can I come along?" Malia asked as she jumped to her feet at the news. "I am a doctor, I'll stay out of the way, but at least I'll be able to assess my sister and treat her the moment you find her." she stated, but her manners and her composure was begging.

"It's going to be dangerous," Danny said his voice hushed as to not startle his daughter anymore.

"I am perfectly aware of the danger," Malia stated.

"Alright, you stay in the vehicles, away from the danger zone and wait until we give the all clear," he ordered rather than explained and reached for the phone once again.

Rachel reluctantly said good bye to her daughter again and watched as Danny prepared to leave her all alone, "I'll bring her back," Danny stated, and Malia nodded.

"I'll make sure she's ok," Malia promised and reached down and hugged Rachel once again.

"I'll pray for you," Rachel stated, the rosary still wrapped tightly around her hands.

"Have hope."

5-0

Steve steered the Camaro through the streets of Honolulu faster than even he was used to driving, his destination etched into his mind as Danny spoke softly and constantly to his daughter over the phone. Doctor Malia Weston sat surprisingly calm in the back seat, a borrowed Kevlar vest securely fastened to her upper body, and a make shift first aid kit beside her on the seat. She had scrounged through every last first air cupboard and closet she was showed in the Palace. Took materials from field kits and washrooms and had to be satisfied with what little medical supplies she would have to use before the paramedics arrived on the scene.

"You stay in the car until I bring Liliana to you," Steve stated, his heart and mind completely against the doctor even accompanying them.

"Yes Commander," Malia stated.

"Under no circumstances are you to enter the building or get in the way of SWAT."

"Of course, Commander," Malia nodded as she caught Steve's glare in the review mirror.

"We know Liliana is conscious so you have to keep your distance and we will move her to you."

"She gets it," Danny hissed angrily at Steve's agitation. "No, Grace, not you, Uncle Steve is berating Doctor Weston because he's anxious."

"I'm frantic, not anxious!" Steve stated honestly.

"Yes, they are synonyms of each other. Good catch Grace," Danny said into the phone.

"How can you be making small talk at a time like this?" Steve hissed as he pulled another hard left and sent the Camaro screaming down another street the siren blaring.

"I can only tell her we're coming to get her so many times," Danny stated trying to stay calm for his daughter's sake.

5-0

Grace sat down next to Liliana, as her teacher began to whimper in pain again, "I think she's getting worse," Grace said into the phone.

"Doctor Weston wants to know if Liliana can describe her pain," Danny said to his daughter.

"It's a steady throb," Liliana whispered through clenched teeth, "my head hurts, my abdomen hurts, and I'm cold."

"Did you hear that?" Grace asked as she had held the phone out to Liliana to give her answer and then pulled it back to her ear to hear her father again, then the phone beeped.

"What was that?" Danny asked.

"Batteries dying," Lili hissed at the sound.

"I'm going to have to hang up, Daddy, the battery is almost dead." Grace said as worry flooded over her again. She had remained calm the whole time she was able to speak to her father but the fear of losing that contact, of hearing his voice in her ear struck fear into her little heart once again.

"We're almost there Grace, I'll be with you in a few minutes," Danny said into the phone as it beeped again.

"Ok, I love you," Grace whispered.

"Danno Loves you," Danny managed to get in his usual farewell before the phone cut out and died leaving Liliana and Grace sitting alone in the dark once more.

5-0

"We've lost audio contact," Danny stated throwing his phone at the dash and speaking loudly and frantically into his radio.

"Copy that," Chin could be heard from the vehicle just behind them.

"ETA, five minutes," Kono added from another place beyond the Camaro.

"Can't you drive any faster?" Danny hissed as he grabbed onto the door for stability and Steve floored the accelerator once again.

5-0

Molka passed by an upper story window as the convoy, lead by the silver Camaro, pulled into the lot surrounding the abandoned and condemned refinery. He had taken up his pacing when word came from Marcus that their boy had been arrested by Five-O. It was only a matter of time before the crew would show up. Molka was hoping for just the Five-Os, with just them he would have a fighting chance, but as vehicle after vehicle pulled into the lot and black clad SWAT men piled out and started to flank, Molka knew that the whole operation had gone to hell.

"I count six vehicles in total, with technical vans and SWAT," Clayton cried as he rushed into the office space and peered out the window into the darkness.

"Knock out the glass and start shooting," Molka stated from his vantage point, "we'll take out a few of them before they can get to us."

"Resistance is futile," Clayton stated pushing the weapon back at Molka, "just give yourself up, hand over the girl, and maybe, just maybe, we can live through this."

"I'm not going down without a fight," Molka yelled, "so either you fight with me, or end up my casualty!" He aimed the semi automatic rifle at Clay's heart and waited for a response.

5-0

SWAT positioned their armored vehicles strategically around the abandoned section of the building. It was nothing more than a three story rectangle that had windows that gradually got larger as the stories reached upward. There was one steal reinforced door on the south side of the building and one on the north with the outer shell of the building charred and blackened concrete from the fire. It looked like a cell block, only without the rest of the prison to guard it.

Steve and Commander Cunningham ordered the team to their posts, Steve taking on a SWAT unit and Cunningham taking the other, allowing the technical crew, led by Chin, to scope the buildings, set up their surveillance and prepare for the sting to take place. All the while Danny paced, grumbling that his daughter was in the building and they were sitting ducks in the near pitch darkness of the deserted lot.

"Can you get me a reading?" Steve asked ignoring Danny's grumbling and looking at the screen that had captured Kono's attention.

"Nothing," Kono sighed, "this place was built to withstand explosions, fires, and I'm almost convinced it would stand up to a full nuclear attack. I can't get any clear readings through the concrete. All I know is that one person keeps passing in front of a second story window."

"Can the SWAT sniper get a clear shot?" Steve asked.

"The suspect is constantly on the move," Kono shook her head.

"We have no idea how many people are in there?" Cunningham asked over his head set from the northern end of the building.

"No," Steve sighed and heard the tinkling of broken glass, and then the shot of artillery fire rang out.

"Cover!" Steve yelled and ducked as bullets pinged off the armored vehicles.

"They know we're here," Danny shouted over the retaliating SWAT fire.

"Second floor, I have two gunmen," Kono stated finally getting a constant on her monitor.

"What is going on?" Cunningham shouted from the other end of the building.

"Go, we have shots fired on the south side. Take them from the north, second floor!" Steve yelled into his head set.

"B Team, move out," Cunningham stated and everyone tuned into the frequency heard the initial entrance into the building by the SWAT Commander.

Moments later the enemy artillery ceased as SWAT cleared the second floor of the building but did not find the gunmen.

"Suspects are on the move," Cunningham stated over the radio.

"SWAT Team A, move out," Steve ordered and rushed across the void toward the southern most doors, with Danny and a detail of four other men on his heals.

5-0

Grace jumped to her feet when a noise just outside the cell, like a bomb, broke the silence. She held her breath and pulled at Lili's clothing to back away from the invasive noise, but it soon quieted and the silence returned, leaving her alone and scared once again.

"I thing the cavalry has arrived," Liliana whispered into the darkness to calm the little girl's nerves.

Grace let out the breath she was holding and sat down on the floor once again, cradling Lili's head in her lap, "we'll be out of here soon," Grace whispered, confidence returning to her little form, "Five-O will save us." She stated into the darkness and then let the silence fall once again.

5-0

Two members of SWAT, using a battering ram, smashed in the southern most doors at Steve's command. The inside of the building was as dark as oil and smelled of stale old fire and gasoline, the only light came from the small sight flashlights and lasers on the automatic weapons that each officer was carrying. Not even the back up safety lights in the building worked, it was truly a condemned and powerless building, giving the suspects the upper hand in the unfamiliar environment.

To his left Steve peered quickly into a blackened stair well that led up to the second floor. To his right was a door and as he looked all the way down the long corridor he saw many doors just like it. Danny saw them too, and the frantic father in him kicked in. He leaned heavily to one side, his back against the first door as he caught Steve's arm and motioned to the familiar steal door. Steve nodded his understand and Danny pounded a fist against it, "Grace," he called and silence fell from all six members of the squad that had entered the building. There wasn't an answer from the first door so the team moved onward.

5-0

Molka ducked back against the wall as the southern most doors were bashed in. He and Clayton had managed to avoid the retaliations on the second floor and fled down the stairwell as they heard the first SWAT unit rush toward the third floor. They thought they were scot free when the southern entrance was bashed in and the red laser light from an automatic weapon was spotted traveling up the wall of the stairwell. Molka held Clay back, held his breath and watched as the laser light disappeared again and then the sound of Detective Williams calling for his daughter hit their ears.

"Wait for them to get further down the hall, and then we'll break for it." Molka whispered into the darkness, "We have a better chance of escaping the technical crew over the SWAT team."

Clayton nodded his agreement and waited in silence.

5-0

Steve heard the all clear from SWAT Team B, as did the rest of his squad; meaning their gunmen were still unaccounted for. He paused as the members of SWAT moved ahead of Danny and himself silencing his partner with a quick glance and bracing himself in the darkness.

"I don't like the feel of this," Steve whispered to Danny.

"I trust your instinct," Danny answered and turned to glance behind them.

A clatter from behind them, near the stairwell caught Steve's attention just as he turned around and the thunderous sound of flying bullets echoed off the wall. In the flash and commotion Danny and Steve opened fire as the doors opened and the shots ended.

"You hit?" Steve asked frantically as Danny had shifted and fallen to his knees at the first shots.

"No, I'm ok," Danny stated jumped to his feet and started to run after Steve toward the door when another shot rang out from just outside and out of sight.

5-0

Molka laughed manically as he opened fire into the trap of a hallway. He fired blindly and heard the shock in the voices of the men down the hall.

The noise of the descending SWAT team forced Molka and Clayton into motion prematurely and as they raced for the door he caught the flash of McGarrett's laser sight. Three rounds out of his weapon and he saw Williams fall to his knees and felt Clayton drop behind him and then he bolted toward the door. Once outside the flash of hope hit him just as he turned to face the double barrels of Kalakaua and Kelly's weapons.

"Drop the gun!" Chin stated before Molka could bolt.

An act of desperation caused Molka to squeeze the trigger once more but he fell to the ground when Kono reacted, his weapon clattering to the ground as he crumpled in on himself.

Steve and Danny burst out of the building to see Molka hit the dirt, Kono's weapon still smoking.

Danny fell on the man instantly, "where is she?" he yelled as the life drained out of Molka, "where is Grace?" he asked again but Molka was gone. "Damnit!" Danny cursed tears in his eyes.

"This one's still alive!" Cunningham called from the southern doorway.

Danny and Steve rushed back.

"Where is Grace," Danny asked as Clayton choked on the blood that had risen into his mouth.

"Room fifty," Clayton whispered between his coughing.

"Where?" Steve and Danny asked in unison.

"five-o, end of hall," Clay said a little louder.

"We walked right past it," Cunningham stated.

"Molka has the key," Clay added, on last breath escaped his lips and then he was gone.

"I got it," Kono called as she and Chin rushed into the building, "I found the key!" she stated and had to sprint to keep up with Danny and Steve.

"Grace," they all called out together into the total darkness of the infinitely long hallway.

"Open the door now!" Danny yelled as the number stared at him in the darkness.

Kono fumbled with the key, nervousness, fear and anxiety causing her hands to shake as the three men breathed down her neck. The click of the lock sounded like thunder and then Danny pulled open the door.

5-0

"Grace!"

Four of the most beautiful, most trusted, safest sounding voices rang out in the darkness as the door opened and Grace looked up into the dim light that entered from their flashlights.

"Grace," Danny gasped falling to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks as he first laid eyes on his daughter sitting on the floor cradling her teachers head.

"Daddy…" Grace whispered as she shifted, gently laid Liliana's head on the floor and then flew into her father's arms. In one swift movement the three other Five-Os fell into the embrace and simply held each other with the knowledge that they had finally succeeded in their mission.

Chin was the first to break free and move slowly toward the woman who continued to lay on the floor, "Liliana, can you hear me?" he asked as he knelt down to feel for a pulse.

"Chin, you found us," Lili whispered through her pain.

"We did, little sistah," Chin said, "I'm going to get you out of here and take you to Malia. Can you move?"

"Malia is here?" Liliana asked as she tried to sit up but buckled at the pain.

"Don't move, I've got you," Chin stated and scooped the little woman into his arms.

5-0

Darkness was ending as the edge of the sky began to brighten, heralding the dawn, as Chin Ho carried Liliana out of the abandoned building, followed by his teammates and Danny, with Grace still in his arms.

Commander Cunningham had already placed the calls for the medical examiner and the paramedics and the flashing red and blue emergency lights greeted the Five-Os with the dawn as they exited the building.

Malia paced by the waiting ambulance as Chin appeared with her sister.

"Malia," Liliana cried as she looked into her sisters red, worried eyes, "everything is going to be ok now," she added as Chin placed her on the stretcher for the paramedics.

"That's what I'm supposed to say to you," Malia smiled through her tears.

"We have to get her to the hospital, are you riding along Doctor Weston?" the medic asked as he continued to work around Liliana.

"Of course," Malia stated, squeezed Chin's bicep and followed her sister into the ambulance, "I can't thank you enough Chin." Malia called from inside the ambulance just before the doors were closed.

Chin waved one last wave before the doors were shut and the ambulance pulled out of the abandon lot.

"You know, you should go after her," Kono whispered into her cousin's ear, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I'm too dangerous," Chin sighed.

"I think this case has proved that no one is really safe," Kono stated, "but that everyone loves." She added and walked away leaving Chin to brew over his cousin's wisdom.

5-0

Grace was taken away, with Danny at her side, in another ambulance as the remaining Five-Os were left with SWAT to wrap up the sting and head back to their center of operations.

Steve stared after the ambulance as it left with his partner and Grace. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialed the number to Danny's office phone. Rachel picked up on the first ring.

"They are heading to Queen's medical center," Steve stated into the phone.

"You found her," Rachel cried.

"We did, she seems to be fine, Danny is with her now, I'll arrange for an HPD officer to escort you to the hospital.

"That won't be necessary; Stanley has his vehicle that is unless you need him to stay for more questioning." Rachel stated hurriedly.

"No, I don't need him. You two go and meet up with Danny."

"Thank you Steven," Rachel stated happily and hung up the phone.


	10. My Favorite Things

**A/N: Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading. Special thanks to all who followed and faved this story, thank you to the reviewers who made every installment so excited. I loved your reviews; I loved all the great encouragement and praise for the story, you guys have been so amazing and it made me feel so great! Really, this fandom has the best readers and reviewers! You guys make it all worth while. I used to think it was the Five-O muse that had captured my imagination, now I know it's really the Five-O fans that read and are so accepting of all my mistakes and blunders! Thank you all so much!**

**That being said, here is the final chapter of In Loco Parentis, I hope you enjoy it. It is full of fluff and wrap ups and hook up and all those wonderful things that come with the comfort after the hurt. I hope you like it and I promise to bring a new story to the fandom shortly! **

**Thanks again for reading and I really hope you enjoy the ending!**

**As always, I own nothing!**

**Cheers!**

Chapter 10: My Favorite Things

Danny walked into the Five-O bullpen at his usual time to find it deserted, but the light was on in McGarrett's office. This wasn't anything new; Steve practically lived in his office. They had been swamped since the day that would go down in Williams's history as _the worst day ever lived through _but it was behind them now. Danny had been spending every free moment he had with Grace, at Rachel's request, and Stanley stayed away whenever the Alpha Williams was around. But on this morning, Danny found Steve looking gaunt and haggard as he sat at his desk sleepily thumbing through paperwork.

"You haven't been here all night have you?" Danny asked as he fell into one of the chaired in front of Steve's desk, "I swear this is how I left you last night."

"No, I've been here since about 7:30," Steve answered and pushed a stack of paperwork out of his way, "how is Grace?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"She's getting on, not back at school yet, but she's talking about going back now. She's having some nightmares and Rachel wants her to see the doctor and a physiatrist again before she sends her back, but other then that, she's getting back to normal." Danny explained.

"And you?" Steve asked effectively turning the conversation totally around on Danny.

"I feel like I'm fifty years older, but it would seem like you are a better judge of my character then your own. You look like hell. Do you think I'm back to my old ways, or am I a Super SEAL still?" he asked and jokingly flexed his muscles for Steve.

"Definitely not a SEAL anymore," Steve laughed, "but not quite the good old Danno either." He admitted.

Danny nodded his agreement.

"I do want to know one thing before I let you get back to your mountains of paperwork," Danny stated after a long silence had fallen between them.

"Anything partner," Steve smiled, "anything to distract me from the mountain."

"Why was it, that under the worst of circumstances, you were able to work by the book, even call in all that back up, but when it's just you and me, it's like pulling teeth to get you to call for help?"

Steve laughed a little to himself and then just smiled.

"I don't like that look," Danny stated.

"There's the old Danno," Steve laughed and pointed at his partner.

"Stop deflecting!" Danny scolded shaking a finger at Steve.

"Danny, I know you are completely capable of covering my six when I need you to. I know you're loyal and I know that you know what you're doing. I trust you and I'll always trust you. Why can't you just trust me some times?" Steve asked.

"I do trust you. I trust you to keep us safe," Danny retorted.

"And under the most dire circumstances, like when my Ohana is threatened, I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect them. If that means I have to be by the books because my partner, who is usually the books man, needs me to be, then I will be. This was a very special case, you weren't yourself, Grace was in danger, and we couldn't screw up anything. I needed to be extra careful because I was trying to keep you grounded enough to not fly off the handle, to get the job done and but the whole horrible ordeal behind us." Steve explained. "At the same time, I needed Danno on this case because without you and the things you've taught your brilliant little girl, we would have never found her."

"Because I wasn't by the books, I shouldn't have even been on that case," Danny sighed, almost scolded his partner again for the recklessness that he had allowed.

"This was an extenuating circumstance, it was Grace and it was you," Steve said sympathetically, "you get a free pass on something like that."

"Thank you Steven," Danny smiled, "I mean it, and your levelheadedness and your leadership saved Gracie's life…"

"We did it together," Steve stated throwing his hands out to stop Danny.

"Alright, believe what you want, but you'll never convince me other wise," Danny smiled and turned to leave the office.

"I did it for my family, Danny," Steve said before his partner could leave. "And family always comes first."

Danny smiled and nodded his agreement, then turned and walked across the bullpen to his own office.

5-0

Rachel knew that Grace would not rest until she was back with the people that had worked so hard and never gave up on saving her life. She asked about Kono and Chin and Steve with every day that passed between the end of the horror and the following weekend when she knew she would be able to spend all of her time with them. Danny had been present, with his ex-wife and daughter, through the over night hospital stay and ever night after that. He wasn't letting his child out of his sight and he held her tightly any time he could. Rachel knew that it wouldn't be right, not after what had happened, to keep Grace away from her family, and so as Friday morning wore on to afternoon, and Grace had not yet returned to school, Rachel agreed to heading to the Palace for a visit before she and Danny took an early dinner with their daughter and the first separation of mother and child would occur.

Grace rushed into the Five-O bullpen and found Kono leaning over the Smart Table as always, "Kono," she squealed gleefully and ran into the woman's outstretched arms.

Danny heard the commotion from his office and came out in time to see Kono swinging Grace in a circle, both of them giggling uncontrollably.

"They love her so much," Rachel whispered as she felt Danny's presence beside her.

"What's not to love?" Danny asked.

"She begged to come here you know, like she belongs in this office. Under normal circumstances, I'd say it wasn't healthy, but after what she did and how much she has leaned from this team, I couldn't keep her away." Rachel waved at her daughter as she pulled the little step out from under the Smart Table and started chatting casually with Kono about whatever she found there.

Danny placed his right hand on the small of his Ex-wife's back and steered her toward his office, "she'll be alright with Kono," he said and Rachel gave in easily to his will.

Once in the office the door shut behind them, Rachel and Danny sat down on the sofa and they were silent for a long moment, until laughter from the bullpen could be heard loudly through the glass.

"You're not going to try and take her from me are you?" Danny asked pain on his voice as he broke the silence and voiced his greatest fears.

"I wouldn't dream of that, Daniel, not after what I saw," Rachel stated tears in her eyes, "I don't know what I'm going to do now, but it's not that."

"What are you afraid of? Let me help you," Danny whispered as he watched Rachel ring her hands together.

"I'm afraid of Stanley. I'm afraid of what he's always been keeping from me and I'm afraid that I've made the worst mistake," Rachel stated as she began to cry, "I can't stay with him, Daniel, not with this fear."

"Then don't," Danny whispered and kissed a tear off his ex-wife's cheek.

5-0

Steve sat at his desk, mountains of paper work in front of him. The case against Hoffman was growing by leaps and bound and with every raid of an alleged drug house, or arrest of a clan within the community, the mountain of paper work got bigger. He was happy that everything with Grace and Liliana had ended, that their little girl was back with them and that Liliana would recover. He had received many thank you from Malia and Rachel, though the relationship between Rachel and her husband had been strained to the point of distrust, and anger was still fresh between both of them, Grace was getting back to her usually bubbly and intuitive self. Steve leaned back in his chair and massaged at his temples as the glass door to his office opened slowly and the little girl that had captured his thoughts stood in the small opening.

"Are you busy Uncle?" Grace asked a shy smile on her face.

"Never too busy for you monkey," Steve smiled, laughed at himself for using Danny's pet name, and watched as Grace raced around the desk and jumped into his arms.

He hoisted her up into his lap and held onto her tightly smelling the bubblegum scented shampoo in her hair.

Grace leaned her head back on Steve chest as she held tightly to his arms, "thank you," she whispered softly.

"For what?" he asked and leaned in to look into her face.

"For saving my life," Grace said a tear glistening in her eyes as she pulled at his arms to wrap them tighter around her. "I was so scared, but I knew you and Daddy would come for me. I knew Kono and Chin would put all the pieces together and I knew you'd come, like a superhero, to save me."

Steve kissed the side of Grace's head and held her tighter, "I wasn't going to rest until you were back with us." He whispered sadness on his voice. "I was so scared too."

"You were scared?" She asked almost shocked at the idea.

"I was terrified," he said. "You are my family, it's my job to protect you and be there for you if your Danno can't be. It's my job to love you as much as your parents because you believe in me. And I felt like I had failed, that under my watch you were taken and because of me, because of this group of people and our jobs, you got caught up in it. I was scared that you wouldn't forgive me for what happened. I was scared that they were going to hurt you. I was scared that Danno would hate me forever if they harmed one single hair on your head."

"It wasn't your fault I was taken," Grace whispered.

"I know, but I still felt like it shouldn't have happened, not while I was around."

"But I'm ok now, and I would never be mad at you," Grace smiled.

"And you were so awesome, with your pictures and your memory and all the things you were able to tell us. It was like you were one of the team. Detective Grace Williams Five-O. You gave us so much information and in the end, even with all of Kono and Chin's research, you were the one that broke the case for us." Steve said praiseful of the little girl.

"Oh, that's just what Danno taught me," Grace blushed and giggled as Steve kissed her cheek again.

"It was the hope we all needed to find you," Steve whispered.

"I knew you'd come," she whispered back and rested her head on his chest once again.

5-0

Chin walked into the hospital, flowers in his hand to hide his nervousness, but he was determined all the same. The lobby was busy, people recognized him from the news reports and the wild fire that Five-O had caused, but he walked on determined to visit Liliana and get an update for the rest of the team. He hit the elevator button and waited for one of the two side by side cars to open up and admit him. Finally the left most car door slid open and he stepped in, once inside he realized who was there with him.

"Hello Chin," Malia said softly as the door closed before them.

"Oh, hi," Chin smiled as he realized she was there. "How's Liliana doing?"

"She's recovering," Malia smiled and blushed, "she's her ever excited and effervescent self. She's been sneaking out of her room and finding her way to the pediatric oncology ward where she's been running language and history lessons with all the children there. She even assigns them homework."

"So she wants to get back to work?" Chin laughed.

"Well, sorta, she would like to stay on at the hospital actually and run classes for the sick kids." Malia said as she looked up at the numbers as they flashed.

"Can she do that?" Chin asked.

"We have tutors for most of the kids, but they have all really taken to Liliana and I doubt that she'll be able to leave them now, though she should stay in her room and let her body heal." The doctor grumbled but the eyes of a sister sparkled happily. "I'll take you to the oncology ward; you'll more then likely find Lili wandering around there. You can give her those flowers."

"Oh these…" he stumbled for words, ran his hands through his hair nervously as the door opened on the assigned floor for the patient he was seeking, "these are for you, actually." He said when the door had closed without anyone getting off the elevator.

"Oh," Malia blushed.

"I was hoping that… maybe you'd like to… if you're not too busy with patients…could I take you out for dinner?" he asked handing the flowers to the beautifully blushing doctor.

"I'd like that," Malia smiled as the door opened again and she stepped out onto the ward floor.

"Good," Chin smiled and followed her.

5-0

"There you are," Danny stated as he walked into Steve's office and found his partner and his daughter behind the big mahogany desk. Steve's head resting on Grace's shoulder as she wrote something down in a notebook before her on the desk, "what are you teaching her?"

"Navigational skills," Grace stated and held up the book and the map of the Palace. "There are 18 steps to this floor, then if you take natural strides there are about 20 of those before you get to the Five-O office," she stated and showed her way through the map. "Cool isn't it?"

"Oh yeah, very cool, next thing you know he'll be showing you how to do that in the dark with night vision goggles," Danny stated jokingly.

"Really?" Graced asked her eyes getting wider.

"Sure," Steve smiled.

"That backfired," Danny sighed and sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

"What's up Danno?" Steve asked as Grace leaned on the desk and tented her finger before her.

"I feel like I'm, all of a sudden, in one of your interrogations," Danny stated.

"You can call me Detective Williams," Grace said proudly.

"But I'm Detective Williams." Danny laughed.

"Not in this interrogation you're not," Steve smiled. "What's up?"

"Well, I need to know two things, one; Grace would you mind if your mother and I went out for dinner together tonight alone?" Danny asked.

"That sounds fine, but do I have to stay with Stan then?" Grace asked.

"No, that was going to me my second questions. Steve, are you busy, would you mind watching Grace for a couple of hours?"

"I'm not busy and I'd never mind watching Gracie," Steve smiled, "we can have pizza."

"With pineapple?" Grace asked.

"Of course," Steve stated, "is there any other kind?"

"This is going to be awesome!" Grace cheered.

"Then when it get's dark, we'll map my back yard with the night vision goggles," Steve stated.

Grace's jaw dropped open and Steve nodded that he was serious.

"Are you two going to make it so I regret this idea?" Danny asked as he saw the excitement in both of their faces.

"We'll be good, we promise," Grace smiled.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at 11pm," Danny said as he pointed at Grace. "As for you, take good care of my baby girl, you know I wouldn't trust her to anyone else."

"I've got her," Steve smiled and hugged Grace tightly once more.

"Good," Danny stated and walked out of the office.

_**The End**_


End file.
